The Chat Room
by Hieirulesall
Summary: Crossover with Yu Yu Hakusho. Yugi and co. talk to Yusuke and co. online. Neither knows who or what the other really is and they both intend to keep it that way. Is it possible to strangle someone over a computer? Hopefully they won't find out...
1. Chapter 1

Heh, this is my newest story idea. It just came to me so I decided to try it. This is just for fun so there won't be much of a plot, but that'll be nice. After all the heavy stuff I've been working on lately, it'll be nice to have something I don't have to think too much for.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't own Yu Gi Oh.

Well, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

Kurama sighed as he logged on to the chat room he frequently visited. It was disappointing, it used to be highly popular, there were always people to talk about, plenty of people who could have a decent conversation. It had been something he enjoyed doing, going and spending hours talking. Now, though…

Every once in a while someone would come on, but it wasn't very often. Might as well find some place else to go. Guess this would be the last time he logged on. Just as the red-head was about to sign off and close his laptop there was a ping as someone entered the room.

Surprised, Kurama looked up to see if they were going to do anything or just leave. There was a ping as a message came in.

DarkMagician: Wow, not many people is there?

TheSpiritFox: There used to be more. It's kind of gone down hill.

DarkMagician: Too bad.

DarkMagician: I wonder if any of my friends want to chat…

TheSpiritFox: Heh, I couldn't drag my friends near a computer even if our very lives were on the line.

"I resent that," a voice said from behind Kurama. He spun around to see Hiei glaring at him.

"You would never go on a computer, they're human creations, remember?" Kurama reminded him.

"I wouldn't be so foolish as to die just to avoid it."

"Are you saying you want to go on?" Kurama asked, sounding amused. Just as Hiei was about to snap an answer at him, Kurama cut him off, "Because, I don't think you could run a computer even if your life did depend on it."

Hiei growled angrily. He seemed to be trying to decide something.

"I have another computer," Kurama told him. He got up and started the computer that was at his desk and quickly got Hiei to the point where he could choose a screen name. While the fire demon was doing that, he turned his attention back to the screen.

TheSpiritFox: Sorry about that…

DarkMagician: It's okay, where were you? If you don't mind my asking…

TheSpiritFox: A friend of mine read what I said about not going near a computer and is determined to prove me wrong.

DarkMagician: Lol. I have know some people like that.

TheSpiritFox: I honestly didn't know he knew how to use a computer. I didn't even know he could type.

MasteroftheDragon has signed on

TheSpiritFox: Should have guessed.

DarkMagician: nice name

MasteroftheDragon: Hn. You happy, fox? I went on the stupid thing.

TheSpiritFox: Very happy.

MasteroftheDragon: If you tell the fool, I will make sure you die a horrible, bloody, and painful death.

DarkMagician: wince

TheSpiritFox: He's kidding. He's really a very nice person.

TheSpiritFox: he would never ;lalkhg7q3409853

DarkMagician?

TheSpiritFox: He just tried to throw a chair at me.

MasteroftheDragon: You're lucky, stupid fox…

TheSpiritFox: You didn't have to throw a chair at me.

MasteroftheDragon: You were asked for it.

((Yugi))

Yugi smiled as he watched the two argue back and forth. He'd just signed up on this recently, but hadn't really been able to talk to anyone until now. TheSpiritFox seemed nice, though MasteroftheDragon sounded like he had a short temper and might be someone to be careful around. But Yugi was used to Kaiba, so he knew how to act.

The door to his room opened and Yugi looked up to see Yami walk into the room.

"Aibou, I'm bored," Yami sighed, sitting down heavily on the bed.

"You can't find anything to do?" Yugi asked him. Normally there was always something the Pharaoh could find to entertain himself with.

"They kicked me out of the arcade," Yami grumbled. "Kaiba's told the security guards not to let me into his little dueling arena thing. And!" the Pharaoh exclaimed, "the stupid Playstation broke!"

Yugi laughed, "You broke it."

"I didn't mean to."

"I told you, you were hitting the buttons too fast. Winning doesn't matter if you go and break the game system."

"I know," Yami groaned, laying back on the bed and glaring at the ceiling.

Yugi looked up at the computer when it announced MasteroftheDragon had left.

DarkMagician: What happened?

TheSpiritFox: Don't ask. I'm just glad he didn't break my computer.

DarkMagician: ….

TheSpiritFox: …So, do you have any hobbies or anything?

DarkMagician: I play Duel Monsters a lot…

TheSpiritFox: I've heard of that before, I've never tried playing myself. Is it any good?

DarkMagician: It's great! You can really get into once you get the hang of it and there are so many different ways a game can turn out. My friends and I all play it, though, me and my friend Joey probably have the most practice. Well, I have a friend named Kaiba and he's amazing too….

"What are you doing aibou?" Yami asked him, sitting up.

"I'm talking to someone online," Yugi answered. He glanced at the screen. TheSpiritFox had asked him how to play. Yugi began explaining the basics as he said, "It's a pretty abandoned chat room, but this person seems nice."

"Would it be more interesting than sitting around doing nothing?"

"It would be. Want to come on?"

"I suppose…"

"Okay," Yugi told Yami to go get on the computer downstairs and briefly explained how to log on. The Pharaoh left to do just that.

TheSpiritFox: You still there?

Dark Magician: Yeah, sorry. You might get to meet one of my friends once he figures out how to log on. So, do you think you get it now?

TheSpiritFox: I think so…I'd have to read up on it more and maybe see it played, but it sounds fun.

DarkMagician: Hm, you'd probably enjoy it, it's a great game once you get into it. So, do you have any hobbies?

TheSpiritFox: Not too many. I tend to focus on school a lot…I guess…

Yugi got the feeling that there was more to it than that, but didn't press him. Whatever, if he didn't want to talk about it, that was okay. After all, there were some things Yugi knew he couldn't tell him.

Pharaoh has signed on

Pharaoh: Hey, aibou, I tried calling myself Dark Magician, but it wouldn't let me. Did I do something wrong?

DarkMagician: …

TheSpiritFox: lol

DarkMagician: Yami, I called myself DarkMagician. Didn't you see the screen?

Pharaoh: …oh…

DarkMagician: Sorry. Um, anyways, SpiritFox, this is my friend Yami.

TheSpiritFox: Nice to meet you.

Pharaoh: Same here.

TheSpiritFox: …

DarkMagician: …

TheSpiritFox: …

DarkMagician: …

Pharaoh: O.O …?

Pharaoh: What are you doing?

TheSpiritFox: No one was saying anything. Dramatic pause…

DarkMagician: Or awkward silence…

Pharaoh: …alright…

TheSpiritFox: sigh most conversations I have here end up this way. It used to be more popular…

DarkMagician: We could probably revive it if you want… I mean if we can get some of our friends to come on and you can get yours…

TheSpiritFox: I'll try… Thanks for the offer, I really appreciate it.

Pharaoh: Don't tell Kaiba.

DarkMagician: That was rather abrupt, why not?

Pharaoh: Because, Kaiba, would find a way to destroy the chat room.

DarkMagician: Kaiba wouldn't do that.

Pharaoh: … -- …

DarkMagician: Okay, he might. I doubt it though…he'd consider it a waist of his time…

TheSpiritFox: Who? Could he really destroy a chat room?

Pharaoh: The bastard is a genius when it comes to computers.

DarkMagician: What's got you so mad? You're usually the one standing up for him.

Pharaoh: I told you, the bastard told his guards not to let me in.

DarkMagician: So did the arcade people…

TheSpiritFox: Why? You're not like…

DarkMagician: He's too good at games, no one wants to play against him…

TheSpiritFox: Lol. Both a blessing and a curse?

Pharaoh: Yes! …Bastard…

DarkMagician: …

AN: Alright, what'd you think? Opinions on screen names for other characters are welcome. Especially Yusuke, I seriously can't think of anything that sounds right.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I don't think I've ever gotten this good, or good,a reaction for a first chapter before. I'm glad you guys all like it so much. And thanks to everyone who's been sending in suggestions. I don't think I use any in this chapter, but you'll probably see two in the next chapter amongst the several new people who start then.

Chapter 2

Yugi waited around after school for his friends, he wanted to ask them about the chat room and if they'd want to come on. After all, even if he hadn't promised to try, it still sounded like it could be fun if they all could talk to each other. Yami stood beside him, waiting as well. The Pharaoh had not given up his anger at Kaiba and had had a glaring contest with the CEO for most of class.

"Hey Yug'!" Joey called, running up to them. Tristan and Tea weren't far behind him. Once they were all there, Joey asked what Yugi had wanted.

"You see guys," Yugi started as the group began walking towards Yugi's house. "Yami and I were online last night and we found this chat room. We met someone there, he seemed pretty nice. He said the chat room was pretty much empty, but that it was nice to have someone to talk to. We were thinking, we could go on and talk to him more and he'd get his friends on."

"That sounds like fun," Tea said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I wonder if he duels," Joey said thoughtfully.

"He doesn't. We talked about that and I explained the rules to him. He seemed to get it pretty well…" Yugi told them.

"You did?" Yami asked. "When? I'd remember a conversation about dueling."

"It was before you came on. Besides, even if he doesn't stay on, we were thinking it might be cool for all of us to have our own chat room. We could talk and stuff…" Yugi finished.

"Sure Yugi," Tristan said. "Why don't you show us first on your computer and then we can check it out on our own later…"

"Yeah, that way we'll know where to go!" Tea cheered. (AN: sorry, I really can't write her well. I won't bash her, but she probably won't be doing much.)

They talked about other things the rest of the way to the Game Shop. When they got there, they headed upstairs to Yugi's room to see if there was anyone on.

((-))

DarkMagician has signed on

DarkMagician: Hi!

((-))

To Yugi's immense surprise, it was not SpiritFox who replied.

((-))

MasteroftheDragon: Hello.

DarkMagician: I thought you weren't coming on. Why did you leave before?

MasteroftheDragon: Fox-boy threw a fit and kicked me out of his room. Something about not slicing his computer in half.

DarkMagician: If you were using his computer before, what're you using now?

MasteroftheDragon: …Don't ask and I won't have to kill you.

DarkMagician: …

((-))

"What's the matter with this guy?" Joey exclaimed.

"He's not who I was talking to before. He's friends with him, though," Yugi explained.

"He reminds me of Kaiba," Joey told him.

"No one can be as bad as Kaiba," Yami growled darkly.

"What's he talking about a fox for?" Tristan asked.

"The person we were talking to, their screen name was The Spirit Fox."

"Oh! He said something else!" Tea alerted them.

((-))

MasteroftheDragon: The Fox probably won't be on for a while. He spends so much time at that damn school of his.

DarkMagician: Do you two not go to the same school?

MasteroftheDragon: You could say that…

KittenLover4Eva has signed on

MasteroftheDragon: I could kill you for that name alone.

KittenLover4Eva: I don't even need someone to tell me that it's you Hiei. Do you have to be such a bastard?

MasteroftheDragon: I don't know. Do you have to be such a fool?

KittenLover4Eva: Shut up, midget!

MasteroftheDragon: I'd like to see you make me.

DarkMagician: Sorry to interrupt, but who are you?

MasteroftheDragon: He's just a fool.

KittenLover4Eva: Shut up, midget, he wasn't talking to you!

MasteroftheDragon: I didn't think your brain could handle a question like that.

KittenLover4Eva: I'm friends with…um…he said his screen name was spirit fox or something like that. Well, I'm friends with him. He told me to try coming on.

DarkMagician: Oh, well, hi! It's good to meet you.

KittenLover4Eva: You too. Of course, I didn't know a certain bad-tempered jerk would be on…

((-))

"He is definitely like Kaiba," Tristan whistled.

"Definitely," Joey agreed.

"Yeah, but is this a guy with the kitten name?" Tea asked.

"It sounds like a guy," Yugi said.

"Here, let me check." Joey pulled the keyboard over to himself.

((-))

DarkMagician: Are you a guy or a girl?

KittenLover4Eva: I'm a guy!

MasteroftheDragon: Well, you can't blame them for being confused. Your name is pathetic.

KittenLover4Eva: Like yours is so much better!

MasteroftheDragon: It is that much better.

((-))

"I guess that answers our question," Tristan murmured.

((-))

MasteroftheDragon: So, did the detective decide to try it too?

KittenLover4Eva: You know Urameshi doesn't have a computer!

MasteroftheDragon: Neither do I.

KittenLover4Eva: Yeah! How are you on a computer!

MasteroftheDragon: Don't ask if you plan on living.

KittenLover4Eva: Oh, like you could kill me! Yeah right.

DarkMagician: Who's the detective? What are you talking about?

KittenLover4Eva: He's a friend of ours. He doesn't have a computer so it may be a little while before he manages to get on. I wonder what he'd call himself…

MasteroftheDragon: Whatever he picks, I guarantee it can't be worse than the sad excuse for a name you've come up with.

KittenLover4Eva: You know, runt, I'm about this close to smashing your face in!

MasteroftheDragon: That must be quite a feat, since we're talking over a computer, fool.

TheSpiritFox has signed on

DarkMagician: Hello! Um, I think your friends are about to hurt each other…

KittenLover4Eva: You know that was just a fluke! Next time, you'll be the one eating the pavement!

MasteroftheDragon: Not even in your dreams, disturbing as they probably are.

TheSpiritFox: Guys! Hiei, stop being an instigator!

MasteroftheDragon: Hn.

TheSpiritFox: Hiei, do I even want to know why you're on a computer?

MasteroftheDragon: No.

TheSpiritFox: I figured.

DarkMagician: My friends agreed to come on when they have time.

TheSpiritFox: Well that's nice. I probably should have asked these guys sooner, I didn't think they'd actually listen.

((-))

Yugi talked to TheSpiritFox for a while longer before TheSpiritFox signed off. Apparently he'd just wanted to check to see how it was going, but had homework to do. Yugi signed off afterwards and turned to face his friends who'd gotten bored about halfway through the conversation and were now talking off to the side.

"So, what'd you think?" he asked them.

"Sounds like fun Yug', we'll probably check it out," Joey told him. "Though, that Dragon person, Hiei, whatever, didn't seem very nice."

"He was better before," Yugi told him.

"It sort of reminded me or how Kaiba is around Joey," Tristan told them.

"Yeah, the way he was insulting him and how Warrior just kept coming back," Tea put in.

"So we'll have to be careful," Yami said.

"You're still mad about that aren't you?" Yugi asked him.

"Yes!"

"Alright then. Hey, why don't we call Mokuba too," Yugi exclaimed.

"Mokuba would have fun with this," Tristan murmured thoughtfully.

"Yeah, let's hope Kaiba's too busy to try signing on, though," Joey said with vehemence.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm glad you guys are enjoying this. And...Wow, there's a lot chatting in this one. I was surprised how long the chapter was when I finished it. Oh well!

Heh, I'd like to thank Computerfreak101 for the suggestion for Joey's name and HOPPY-SAN2345 for Yusuke's name. I'm still open to suggestions for both Yu Yu Hakusho and Yu Gi Oh characters, as I'm still not sure all of who I'm bringing in. I may decide to bring some demons from the dark tournament to get more Yu Yu Hakusho characters to balance it out. Either way, I'm sue it'll be fun.

Chapter 3

Kaiba walked into the living room of the mansion he and Mokuba lived in. It was one of the nights he had free and it was one of the many deals he had made with Mokuba. Whenever he had a night free they were to spend it together, even if they weren't doing the same thing. So they would hang out in the comfortable living room.

When Seto entered he was rather shocked to see that the tv wasn't on, yet Mokuba was in the room. The younger Kaiba was sitting on the large, highly comfortable, couch and was typing on a laptop. There was a pause then several ping sounds before Mokuba began typing again.

Was he in a chat room?

"Oh hey Seto!" Mokuba called and waved him over. "Come check this out!"

"What is it?" Seto asked as he came over and looked at the screen. It was a chat room. He usually wouldn't want Mokuba in chat rooms if he hadn't checked them first. Why hadn't Mokuba told-

"Yugi told me about it," Mokuba explained before his brother even had time to finish the thought. "He was looking through chat rooms and became friends with someone in a rather abandoned one. So now, they're trying to get more people in it. Right now it's just Yugi and his friends and this one person who's friends with the one Yugi talked to!"

It didn't take the older Kaiba long to figure out what Mokuba was saying. He was rather used to his brother's excitement and how fast he spoke. Sitting down next to his brother, Seto looked at the screen as Mokuba typed.

((-))

InnocentYetDevious: So, Yugi mentioned that none of you guys have ever played duel monsters before. How come?

MasteroftheDragon: I don't have time to waste on games. The Fox is usually busy with his stupid school.

Pharaoh: But haven't you ever given it consideration?

MasteroftheDragon: No.

Pharaoh: People can find great rivals in a game. It's invigorating. If you tried…

MasteroftheDragon: Must I repeat myself? No. I know what having a rival is like, I don't need a card game to help me with that.

InnocentYetDevious: Would any of your other friends care to try playing?

MasteroftheDragon: Friends? Hn. Fox-boy might, but as I said, he's busy a lot. He is very intelligent and good with strategies, if you taught him, he would try. But neither the fool nor the detective would be able to comprehend.

((-))

Kaiba read what was said carefully. Well, it seemed okay for Mokuba. But he was also very curious about this MasteroftheDragon person. Hm…

"You wanna go on, don't you?" Mokuba asked him while sniggering. "You're laptop's over there," he pointed. "I figured you'd want to."

Seto threw a half-felt glare at his brother for knowing exactly what he'd been thinking. Sighing, the CEO went over to grab his laptop and began logging on.

((-))

BlueEyes has signed on

Pharaoh: Kaiba!

BlueEyes: You got a problem with that?

Pharaoh: I was hoping you and your bastardness would be too busy and would stay away.

MasteroftheDragon: Is this the person you've been ranting about?

BlueEyes: You've been talking about me?

MasteroftheDragon: He won't shut up!

Pharaoh: Well, if the bastard-head would just let me into stupid Kaiba-Land…

InnocentYetDevious: You won't let him into Kaiba-Land? Seto…

BlueEyes: I was getting complaints.

Pharaoh: Yeah, I'll bet you were getting complaints!

BlueEyes: Listen Yugi, if you wouldn't beat everyone at every game all the time, I wouldn't get complaints.

Pharaoh: You're just holding a grudge.

InnocentYetDevious: Well, at least his grudge doesn't involve trying to kill you.

Pharaoh: Lucky me.

MasteroftheDragon: As truly fascinating as it is reading you argue, could you please shut up!

BlueEyes: ...

InnocentYetDevious: Ooh, he's twitching now…

MasteroftheDragon: Fool.

Pharaoh: Kaiba…

BlueEyes: He's not worth my time Yugi.

Pharaoh: Kaiba, don't be an ass.

BlueEyes: Some people talk tough, I have no interest in those who can only talk.

MasteroftheDragon: Oh believe me, I could show you things that would scar your little minds. As you've said, fools always talk tough.

LeaderofthePack has signed on

Pharaoh: That was a convenient distraction.

LeaderofthePack: Hey Yami! Took me forever to get to a computer, Tristan decided to be difficult and wouldn't let me use his.

MasteroftheDragon: Oh, great, another fool.

LeaderofthePack: Are you sure this isn't Kaiba? I swear, he sounds just like him.

BlueEyes: I'm right here, mutt. And I must say, I like the name. Though, I don't know where you got the idea that you would ever lead a pack….

LeaderofthePack: Keep on talking rich-boy, I already told you, I ain't no dog!

BlueEyes: Must you use incorrect grammar even when you type?

LeaderofthePack: Yes.

Pharaoh: Guys, stop arguing!

InnocentYetDevious: Seto, leave Joey alone. We were having a good conversation before you started fights.

Pharaoh: Yes, Kaiba, do shut up.

BlueEyes: I don't remember asking your opinions.

LeaderofthePack: Well we're all giving them.

MasteroftheDragon: Will you people, SHUT UP! I am not wasting my time here for this!

InnocentYetDevious: Wait, don't leave!

Pharaoh: Ignore them!

BlueEyes: Hmpf.

InnocentYetDevious: So, what do you guys do? You don't play duel monsters, so….

MasteroftheDragon: We fight.

Pharaoh: Explain please.

MasteroftheDragon: We are fighters; we've competed in tournaments against others with great skill. I spend a lot of my time training.

LeaderofthePack: That's cool!

Pharaoh: So…what kind of fighting?

MasteroftheDragon: Generally weapons are allowed, so we each have our own. I, myself, fight with a katana.

LeaderofthePack: A what?

InnocentYetDevious: It's a sword, Joey.

LeaderofthePack: Oh.

BlueEyes: Which one of you is the best?

MasteroftheDragon: From a strategic standpoint, the Fox is, he's best at strategies, but he can be beat. Yusuke and I have never come out with a true victory, we always tie. If I had to pick, I'd say it would be either me or him.

((-))

Seto stared at the screen in surprise. These guys said they fought, as in real fights. He wondered how much was true or if they were making it up. Something about MasteroftheDragon didn't seem right. As if he were dancing right around the subject of what they truly did, coming as close to saying it without actually doing so.

Well, it was interesting to talk to him. He was rather annoying, yet in an intelligent way, different from the mutt and the rest of Yugi's friends.

((-))

SpiritFighter has signed on

MasteroftheDragon: Greetings, detective.

SpiritFighter: Hiei? You're here? I thought Kurama was kidding when he said you knew how to use a computer.

MasteroftheDragon: …you truly are a fool. How did you get a hold of a computer anyways?

SpiritFighter: I should ask you the same thing, but I don't think I want to know. Actually, the old hag let me use hers. She's really got a lot of technology, it's weird.

Pharaoh: Hello, you're Yusuke, I presume?

SpiritFighter: Yep, the one and only. So…are you one of the people Kurama was talking about?

InnocentYetDevious: That's us!

LeaderofthePack: Are you one of the fighters he was talking about?

SpiritFighter: How much did you tell them?

MasteroftheDragon: I told them nothing too important.

SpiritFighter: Koenma's gonna kill me if you say anything.

BlueEyes: Oh, and what are you trying to hide?

MasteroftheDragon: None of your business.

BlueEyes: Isn't it?

SpiritFighter: Whatever. Yeah, I fight! I'm the best.

MasteroftheDragon: Our fight was never decided.

SpiritFighter: Yeah, I know that, but who won the whole Dark Tournament?

MasteroftheDragon: We were on the same team.

SpiritFighter: Careful Hiei, you're starting to sound like Kuwabara.

MasteroftheDragon: I could kill you for that.

SpiritFighter: Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'm entirely aware you plan on killing me.

SpiritFighter: None of you believe him! He's really a softy at heart.

MasteroftheDragon: Do you truly wish for death!

SpiritFighter: You know you wouldn't kill me.

MasteroftheDragon: Words simply cannot express my desire to tear your head off right now.

((-))

Off in some secret place that shall remain nameless, Hiei growled angrily. Yusuke was now mocking him. In front of people they didn't know! Hiei had never cared much what others thought, but it was still infuriating. That and the fact that there wasn't much he could say.

Hmpf. Well, no one knew his secret spot. No one even knew how he got a computer! (AN: the author doesn't even know!) So, hmpf, to them!

((-))

BlueEyes: A softy at heart? Heh.

MasteroftheDragon: There's not a person in the world I don't hate right now, not one.

LeaderofthePack: Just like Kaiba, he's a softy at heart too.

BlueEyes: MUTT!

LeaderofthePack: Yes, Kaiba?

InnocentYetDevious: Maybe we should invite some of the others to come. Like Ryou and Malik…

Pharaoh: NO!

BlueEyes: Absolutely not!

Pharaoh: Ahh! If Ryou joins, Bakura will end up joining just to piss me off. And if he joins, he'll call himself 'I Will Kill the Pharaoh!'

BlueEyes: Or the PharaohSucks. Personally, I'm partial to that one.

Pharaoh: you are so encouraging.

SpiritFighter: They can't be that bad…

InnocentYetDevious: They're not.

Pharaoh: They are too! Bakura's insane and Marik is insaner!

LeaderofthePack: Yami, I don't think insaner is a word. Besides, Ryou is a part of our group and Malik ain't that bad.

MasteroftheDragon: You corrected his grammar in the same sentence as using a word that isn't real…

BlueEyes: The mutt isn't all that intelligent.

LeaderofthePack: Kaiba!

SpiritFighter: How come you call him a mutt?

Pharaoh: You don't want to know.

InnocentYetDevious: It'll only make the argument worse.

InnocentYetDevious: Now I'm going to go call Ryou and Malik.

BlueEyes: Mokuba, no!

InnocentYetDevious has signed off

BlueEyes has signed off

SpiritFighter: …

Pharaoh: …

MasteroftheDragon: …

LeaderofthePack: …


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! This story really is getting a lot of reviews...wow. Um anyways! Hi! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I'm glad you guys all like the story so much.

Bakura's name is a combination of ideas that I liked and just combined. Um...I was actually considering having Ryou trick him into calling himself BatHead, but I decided against it. Heh, enjoy!

Chapter 4

"Alright, I have some free time right now," Ryou told Mokuba. He heard a crash in the background. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing," Mokuba said innocently.

"Alright… See you later then," Ryou said, hanging up. An online chat room, sounded interesting enough. Well, he might as well check it out.

"Who was that?" Bakura asked him from the living room.

"Mokuba called. He said Yugi and the others met some people on an online chat room and it might be fun if we checked it out."

"Did he actually say 'we'? Cause I can't imagine the Pharaoh would ever let him ask me to join," Bakura said cheerfully, walking with Ryou towards his room. It would be a great way to annoy the Pharaoh, actually.

"Well, I'm not sure. Yami probably wouldn't like it, but as Mokuba never said not to tell, you, I highly doubt it matters," Ryou told him.

"And even if it does, the Pharaoh doesn't own the chat room right? Alright! Let's go annoy the Pharaoh!"

"Bakura, you don't know how to type," Ryou said flatly, "You hardly know how to read and how to spell things."

"Hmpf! I'll figure it out!" With that the ancient spirit ran into his own room to go on his computer. He hardly knew how to use it, but he figured it wouldn't be that hard. Besides, he had to show Ryou that he wasn't completely inept at spelling.

With a sigh, Ryou went into his room and turned on his computer. What to name himself? Hm…well, he wanted it to be something good, he didn't want it to be too weird. Maybe change of heart. Or better yet…

((-))

ThePureSide has signed on

LeaderofthePack: Oh, who's that?

Pharaoh: Um…Ryou, maybe…

ThePureSide: Yep, hi guys.

SpiritFighter: Hello!

MasteroftheDragon: hi

SpiritFighter: Hiei, I didn't know you were still on!

MasteroftheDragon: I never left.

LeaderofthePack: Yeah, but you haven't said anything in a while.

MasteroftheDragon: Hn.

ThePureSide: So what were you guys talking about?

Pharaoh: (sigh) They were talking about food…

LeaderofthePack: Yeah! And how great it is and yummy and…

SpiritFighter: Right, so, how old are you guys anyways?

ThePureSide: We're all sixteen.

LeaderofthePack: Heh, I think Bakura may be older than sixteen.

Pharaoh: Just by a little bit…

Pharaoh: How old are you guys?

SpiritFighter: Me and Kuwabara are fifteen, Fox-boy is sixteen. Um…I don't know how old Hiei is…

BloodGutsandSteak has signed on

MasteroftheDragon: Detective, I will tear you limb from limb if you ever try and figure out my age.

Pharaoh: AH!

BloodGutsandSteak: Hello, Pharaoh. Now, did I hear something about someone being torn to shreds?

SpiritFighter: Yeah, Hiei over here doesn't want me to know how old he is.

MasteroftheDragon: I assure you, if you ever try and throw me a birthday party, I'll kill you.

SpiritFighter: What if I try and throw…YUKINA a birthday party.

MasteroftheDragon: …I will rip off your arms if you ever type something like that again.

BloodGutsandSteak: You see Ryou, me and Marik aren't the only crazy people around! This is my kind of chat room.

Pharaoh: Why, because there's talk of death and destruction?

BloodGutsandSteak: Well, duh!

ThePureSide: Bakura…

BloodGutsandSteak: Yes, my little light?

ThePureSide: Bakura, I do know how to turn off the computer.

BloodGutsandSteak: It can turn off?

LeaderofthePack: I didn't know you could spell, how are you talking to us?

BloodGutsandSteak: Um…um…

ThePureSide: He has a dictionary next to him.

Pharaoh: Heh heh, nice. Imagine, the great Tomb Robber Bakura, using a dictionary!

BloodGutsandSteak: …

((-))

In his room, Bakura glared angrily at the dictionary beside him. How had Ryou known that! Damnit! Now he looked stupid. Just because it took him a while to type and needed a dictionary. It wasn't his fault he was five thousand years old! Stupid.

Bakura considered shredding the dictionary. Then he could deny it and prove to Ryou he didn't have one. But then, he wouldn't be able to type any more. It was a miracle his spelling was not riddled with mistakes. He hated dictionaries…and spelling.

((-))

SpiritFighter: I think I should leave, Hiei hasn't said anything in a while and he does know where I live.

LeaderofthePack: He wouldn't really kill you would he?

SpiritFighter: He might…It depends….

MasteroftheDragon: I'm right here detective, I'm not going to kill you.

SpiritFighter: Well, that's a relief.

Pharaoh: So, Bakura's on now, but Marik won't join…right?

BloodGutsandSteak: He will if I tell him about it.

Pharaoh: Great…

ThePureSide: I don't think Marik can read or write.

BloodGutsandSteak: He'll just get Malik to do it for him.

SpiritFighter: So what's wrong with this Marik person?

Pharaoh: He's insane.

BloodGutsandSteak: He's great!

Pharaoh: Clinically insane.

ThePureSide: He's not quite so bad around us, he just hates you.

LeaderofthePack: Oh yeah, next you'll be telling us that Kaiba's a nice person when he's not around me and Yugi.

MasteroftheDragon: He seemed to be the only intelligent of you.

Pharaoh: Hey!

LeaderofthePack: Jerk!

SpiritFighter: Didn't you call him a fool while he was here, though?

MasteroftheDragon: Yes, but I think everyone is a fool.

SpiritFighter: But you're not really that much more intelligent than we are.

MasteroftheDragon: I'll pretend you didn't just say that.

ReiKaiBoss has signed on

SpiritFighter: Hiei, please tell me that this can't be who I think it is.

MasteroftheDragon: I was thinking the same thing.

ReiKaiBoss: YUSUKE!

SpiritFighter: Hey, Koenma! How's it going?

ReiKaiBoss: Why don't you tell me.

SpiritFighter has signed off

ReiKaiBoss: I'm going to kill him!

Pharaoh: Who are you?

BloodGutsandSteak: Ooh, what did he do?

MasteroftheDragon: Just shut up Koenma.

ReiKaiBoss: You both should know better than this! What are you doing here!

MasteroftheDragon: Talking to people online.

ReiKaiBoss: Well, obviously.

MasteroftheDragon: You are not my boss, Koenma.

ReiKaiBoss: Try saying that again Hiei.

ReiKaiBoss has signed off

LeaderofthePack: What was that about?

ThePureSide: What did you guys do?

MasteroftheDragon: Koenma thinks he can dictate what we do, he's a fool.

GrimReaper has signed on

GrimReaper: Hiei, Koenma's really mad at you guys, you need to go.

MasteroftheDragon: He does not have any control over me.

GrimReaper: He does if you want to stay out of jail! You're already confined to Yusuke's city, don't make it worse.

MasteroftheDragon: …

MasteroftheDragon has signed off

GrimReaper: Sorry about this! They'll probably be back.

Pharaoh: Yes, but what did they do?

LeaderofthePack: What do you mean jail?

BloodGutsandSteak: Did they kill someone?

ThePureSide: Bakura!

GrimReaper: No, they didn't do anything wrong. Koenma gets too worked up!

GrimReaper has signed off

LeaderofthePack: That was weird.

((-))

Yusuke and Hiei entered Koenma's office to find Kurama and Kuwabara already there.

"Awe come on Koenma!" Yusuke shouted. "It's not that bad, we didn't tell them anything important!"

"You mean telling them that you were fighters and that you've been in a tournament wasn't important?" Koenma asked angrily.

"You did what?" Kurama nearly shouted.

"Not to mention, Hiei talking about killing so openly," Koenma growled. Said fire demon simply glared at him.

"Nice job guys," Kuwabara muttered.

"They didn't seem to have a problem with it," Yusuke said, "They thought it was cool, I don't think they suspected anything. Besides, there are normal humans who know about us…"

"We hardly know them, Yusuke," Kurama sighed. "For all we know, they may not be normal humans, they could be enemies trying to find out about us.

"This was your idea Kurama! And besides, they seemed pretty okay to me…"

"Come on, Koenma," Kuwabara said. "If Urameshi and Shorty over here promise not to say anything more, can we still talk to them?"

Koenma was silent for a while more. His face was very serious. "Alright, alright, you can go on, but if I find out you've been telling them anything else, I will not permit you to do it again. And I will be signing on every once in a while just to make sure."

"Alright," Yusuke muttered.

"Well, this'll be fun to explain," Hiei said.


	5. Chapter 5

Heh, now this'll be an interesting chapter. This was probably one of the most fun to write so far, or at least, the beginning definitely was. Oh, by the way, Malik is the hikari, Marik is the yami.

Chapter 5

Malik logged onto his computer. Bakura had just told him about this chat room that he had gone on and said that he and Marik should check it out. Now, at first Malik was thinking, how boring, who the hell cares about talking to people online? But then Bakura had said the one thing guaranteed to make either he or Marik do anything and that was: It would annoy the Pharaoh.

Happily, Malik stared at the screen. Now what should he call himself? It was a very good question. Obviously, it had to have something to do with murdering the Pharaoh, but what? (Yes, Malik and Marik both have very one-track minds)

"Malik! Maliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik!" a loud voice called from down the hall.

"I'm in here!"

"WHERE!"

"OVER HERE DUMBASS!"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TALKI- oh! Hiya Malik," Marik said cheerfully, leaning over his light's shoulder. "Whatcha doing?"

"It's this online chat room thing. Bakura told me about it," Malik explained. He tried typing in several screen names, but none of them looked right.

"Ooh, what do you do?"

"You can talk to people far away. Bakura said they met some other people there and that we might be able to talk to them later. He said they had to get off for some crazy reason yesterday, though."

"Oh…why the hell are you interested in anything like that?"

"He said the Pharaoh didn't want us or him on and it would annoy the Pharaoh if we did go on."

"Alright. Can I go on?"

"No, it's my computer. And you can't even read."

Malik tried several more names. "How does the Pharaoh Sucks sound?"

"It sounds great. …What's it for?"

"When you sign up you get a screen name. Something that's not your own name, but something you like. Bakura said he called himself Blood Guts and Steak."

"Heh, that sounds like something he would call himself. Those are the things he loves most," Marik laughed.

"So…what should I put?"

"I want to do it to."

"No, I told you it's mine."

"Come on, Malik, you wouldn't be able to."

Marik tried pulling Malik away from the computer, but couldn't get his light to let go. "Just…let…me…try."

"No way in hell," Malik growled, struggling not to let his insane yami near it.

"Malik!"

"Marik!"

Soon the two Egyptians were wrestling on the floor, computer forgotten in their fight. There was punching and kicking… and whole lot of name calling. Yeah, real mature guys. Finally there was a crash and they nearly knocked the computer off the desk it was sitting on.

"Oh crap, look," Malik said, "I'll type, you tell me what to say. We can share it and once you finally learn how to read, you can get your own name."

"Alright," Marik grumbled.

Malik sat back down at the computer. Marik leaned very far over his shoulder once more. "Now, what do we call ourselves?"

"Dumb and Dumber maybe?"

"No, that's…Ishizu!" Malik near screamed. "What are you doing?"

"Could you two please not break anything? We've already had to replace three computers, ten pieces of furniture and countless household appliances."

"Yeah, sorry about that… But in my defense, he started it."

"I did not! If Malik would stop hogging the stupid computer…"

"You can't even read!"

"Shut up!" Ishizu shouted. "If you guys fight again, I'm taking the computer away and you won't be getting it back for a while."

"Alright," they both sighed. After glaring at them for a while longer, she left.

"We still have a problem," Malik sighed.

"We don't have a name."

They were silent for a while longer. "What the hell, I'm just going with the Pharaoh Sucks," Malik growled. "If we want to change it, we can do that later."

((-))

ThePharaohSucks has signed on

ThePureSide: Hey! So which one of you is it?

ThePharaohSucks: It's Malik typing. Marik is over my shoulder, but he can't read.

BloodGutsandSteaks: The dumbass can't read?

ThePharaohSucks: Nope.

((-))

"Hey, did you just say something about me?" Marik growled, seeing the evil smirk on his light's face.

"Of course not. Whatever would give you that idea?" Malik asked him innocently.

"Hm, so what did they say?"

"Bakura says hi."

"Yeah, I'll bet. I may not know how to read, but I know it doesn't take that many words just to say hi."

((-))

ThePharaohSucks: Are you guys the only ones on?

ThePureSide: Yeah.

ThePharaohSucks: But…you live in the same house…

BloodGutsandSteaks: Well, Kaiba was on earlier, but apparently he head some important businessy stuff to take care of.

ThePureSide: We've been hoping SpiritFighter or MasteroftheDragon will sign on and tell us what's up. They got kicked off by someone yesterday, but we're pretty sure they'll be back.

ThePharaohSucks: What makes you say that?

ThePureSide: Well, SpiritFighter seemed like he really liked it here.

BloodGutsandSteaks: And MasteroftheDragon sounded nearly as crazy as me.

ThePureSide: Like that's a good thing.

ThePharaohSucks: It is. What makes you say that by the way?  
BloodGutsandSteaks: He kept threatening to kill people. Violently too, sounds like my kind of guy.

ThePharaohSucks: Ah.

ThePureSide: Though, it does make us wonder what was up with them. It seemed like they were in a lot of trouble just for talking to us, but I can't imagine why.

ThePharaohSucks: Any chance they might have something to hide? You know, like we do?

BloodGutsandSteaks: Possibly, though not very likely.

ThePharaohSucks: Hey Bakura, how come you can type so well? I knew you could read, but I didn't know you could spell this good.

ThePureSide: He can't, he has a dictionary next to him.

((-))

Malik burst out laughing and had to grip the computer desk to keep from falling over.

"What? That was Ryou right? What did he say?" Marik asked, staring at the words as if he could suddenly learn to understand them.

"I asked Bakura how he could type so well, since I know he hasn't been studying for that long. Ryou says that he has a dictionary opened up next to him so he can spell things right," Malik laughed.

((-))

SpiritFighter has signed on

SpiritFighter: huff…puff…I…hate…stairs!

ThePureSide: What's wrong? And are you allowed on now?

SpiritFighter: Yeah, Koenma said we could go on, sorry about that, I'm really not supposed to tell you guys more.

BloodGutsandSteaks: So what did the stairs do to you?

SpiritFighter: Well, I don't have my own computer, so my mentor Genkai let me use hers, but there's about fifty million stairs to get to her stinking house!

ThePharaohSucks: Hello there!

SpiritFighter: Hi. The Pharaoh Sucks eh? Are you the person Pharaoh didn't want coming on?

ThePharaohSucks: That'd be me. Well, I'm one of them anyways.

SpiritFighter: What's with the names anyways?

BloodGutsandSteaks: We could ask you guys the same question.

SpiritFighter: Point taken.

ThePureSide: Are any of the other coming on?

SpiritFighter: What, I'm not good enough?

ThePureSide: No, I didn't mean that!

SpiritFighter: Relax, I'm kidding.

SpiritFighter: Actually, Hiei might come on later. It's weird, he honestly hates anything like this, I can't believe he's spending so much time on. Kurama, that's SpiritFox, he might come on too.

ThePharaohSucks: So…what's your opinion on…

BloodGutsandSteaks: STEAK!

ThePharaohSucks: No, idiot. The Pharaoh, what's your opinion on him?

SpiritFighter: Heh, he didn't seem that bad, but I didn't get to talk to him for a very long time. Seemed pretty normal, but I am used to very strange people.

BloodGutsandSteaks: Believe me, the Pharaoh is more than just strange.

ThePharaohSucks: He always wins. Always. I don't think he's ever lost a game.

BloodGutsandSteaks: He lost to Kaiba once, but I don't think that time really counts…

SpiritFighter: You guys lost to him didn't you? Heh heh, you hold a grudge.

ThePureSide: They do actually, it borders on obsession.

ThePharaohSucks: It does not!

BloodGutsandSteaks: I am not in love with the Pharaoh!

ThePureSide: …

ThePharaohSucks: …He didn't say you were, Bakura.

BloodGutsandSteaks: He was implying it.

ThePureSide: I really wasn't.

SpiritFighter: Well, this is interesting.

BloodGutsandSteaks: Shut up!

SpiritFighter: Sure, maybe you said that out of some desires already brewing…

ThePharaohSucks: Bakura…You're not in love with the Pharaoh…right?

BloodGutsandSteaks: No, I'm not.

ThePureSide: Well that's a relief.

ThePharaohSucks: Your telling me.


	6. Chapter 6

Whee! New chapter! So...um...thanks to everyone who reviewed and...here it is!

Chapter 6

Hiei glared at the computer he was sitting in front of. No, you're not allowed to know where it is! No one must know, for it is Hiei's secret computer spot! Only he knows its location. Only he knows how to find it! Only he knows how the hell he managed to get a hold of a computer!

To sign on or not to sign on (that was the question?). On the one hand, it wasn't that bad talking to these people. For some reason it was easier to talk to them over this thing, one didn't have to be cautious about too much because even if they were offended, they couldn't even try to attack.

But he didn't need to be safe. He'd killed more demons than anyone could ever count and he was confident in his strength, so it didn't matter if he was safe or not. Maybe it was the idea of talking to others far away was what interested him. Probably not, he hated talking to others. There was something about these people they were talking to, though, something that wasn't right, but…not in a bad way.

There was something there, something that he could almost sense. But, they were talking over a machine, a human machine. There was no way he could sense any energy through that. But still, there was something about these guys that wasn't normal, he could tell. He would find out what it was.

And his other problem. It was a human invention, far more human than anything he'd ever allowed himself to look at before. He hated it. His humanity, it was weakness! Why was he not allowed to lie to himself! So, it wasn't weakness, but it wasn't something he did not need, never would need. There was only one person in the world he'd ever admit to himself he cared for and that was Yukina. Yusuke and the others…well, he would give his life for them, he didn't know why, but he would. So…what now?

ARG! How he gotten to contemplating his caring for others! He'd been thinking about going online damnit! Back on track. Should he or shouldn't he. What the hell, might as well.

Hiei logged onto the computer in the location that shall remain nameless. No ones knows where it is, how he found it, or what he's using for a computer. So hah! Wait…it was way past midnight, no one would be on now. Shit.

((-))

MasteroftheDragon has signed on

BloodGutsandSteaks: So, your on now?

((-))

There was someone on? Now why was that?

((-))

ThePharaohSucks: This is that person, eh?

MasteroftheDragon: Hn, I didn't think there'd be anyone on.

ThePharaohSucks: Then why did you come on.

MasteroftheDragon: To check.

BloodGutsandSteaks: So, why weren't you allowed on before? Are you afraid of that ReiKai person?

MasteroftheDragon: The day you suggest that again is the day I track you down and kill you.

BloodGutsandSteaks: Is that so?

MasteroftheDragon: Yes. I would have come back even if that idiot had forbid it, I just may have had to go through a bit of trouble in avoiding him later on.

MasteroftheDragon: Now, I'm wondering what you two are doing here. I find it unlikely that you two would randomly be on when it's this late.

ThePharaohSucks: Hey, don't be questioning us! We were bored, we are friends, friends talk.

BloodGutsandSteaks: And anyways, it's not entirely your business. We've got our own suspicions about you and your friends.

MasteroftheDragon: Is that so? Enlighten me as to these suspicions, I'm sure it would be amusing.

BloodGutsandSteaks: Well, you said you're fighters, we believe you well enough. But there's something more, you don't act like ordinary teenagers.

MasteroftheDragon: Go figure.

ThePharaohSucks: That's all you're going to say!

BloodGutsandSteaks: Heh.

MasteroftheDragon: I'm wondering if the little ReiKai Prince will truly throw me in jail if I tell you. On the one hand, I'd like to know about you.

BloodGutsandSteaks: Oh?

MasteroftheDragon: I can sense weird energy coming just from talking to you over this blasted thing and that isn't normal.

((-))

Bakura stared at his screen, surprised. He had known there was something different about these guys, but could this one really sense the energies of the millennium items? There was no way. Was there?

Hmpf, well, now he was definitely curious about this guy. He needed to find him.

((-))

ThePharaohSucks: You can sense that? How the hell can you sense that?  
MasteroftheDragon: Call it a gift.

BloodGutsandSteaks: So now we know each of us has something to hide, good for us. I do not intend on telling you anything.

MasteroftheDragon: Neither do I.

ThePharaohSucks: Um…me neither!

BloodGutsandSteaks: You're an idiot.

ThePharaohSucks: I am not! Besides, you don't even know which of us has the keyboard right now.

BloodGutsandSteaks: Marik can't type! He can't even read! Obviously, I'm talking to Malik.

ThePharaohSucks: Shut up Bakura.

MasteroftheDragon: So, neither of us trusts each other? Good, this is more like it. I look forward to figuring out your secret.

BloodGutsandSteaks: I concur.

ThePharaohSucks: Now what the hell does concur mean.

BloodGutsandSteaks: Hah, even I know that word, you are stupid.

ThePharaohSucks: You have a stinking dictionary in front of you! You probably just saw it while looking through.

BloodGutsandSteaks: ….

MasteroftheDragon: Heh heh. And people thought I'd have trouble writing.

BloodGutsandSteaks: (suspicious glance)

MasteroftheDragon: (glares back)

BloodGutsandSteaks: Why would people think you couldn't spell?

MasteroftheDragon: Why would people think YOU couldn't spell? And, why can't the person who's with him spell?

BloodGutsandSteaks: I'll answer your question if you answer mine.

MasteroftheDragon: No way in hell.

BloodGutsandSteaks: Hm…

ThePharaohSucks: …silence…

BloodGutsandSteaks: Malik!

ThePharaohSucks: What! No one was talking!

MasteroftheDragon: So you felt the need to fill in that gap?

ThePharaohSucks: …yes…

BloodGutsandSteaks: You see what I have to work with! The only one with even slight intelligence is Kaiba, and he's too busy being a big CEO of his stupid company.

MasteroftheDragon: I feel your pain.

ThePharaohSucks: I am not a pain!

BloodGutsandSteaks: Says you.

ThePharaohSucks: Some best friend you are! Hmpf. Good night!

ThePharaohSucks has signed off

MasteroftheDragon: Heh heh heh

BloodGutsandSteaks: MUAHAHAHAHA!

MasteroftheDragon: …


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is rather random. ...Oh well, enjoy!

Chapter 7

It had been about a week since the two groups had first started talking to each other online and so far things seemed to be going smoothly. They were learning some basic things about each other such as that Seto and Mokuba were brothers and that Kuwabara and Hiei fought endlessly. This second part was so much like Seto and Joey that Yugi and Yami had purposely intervened any time a fight might occur between all four.

Several truths had to be adjusted, such that Yugi and Yami lived together, but it was not mentioned about the millennium items, of course. Eventually Kurama just forced Hiei to tell the others that he was home-schooled to get rid of the questions resulting whenever Hiei was asked about school.

At midnight every night, Hiei and Bakura would both go on and question each other suspiciously. Neither of them ever received any answers, though they did seem to develop some sort of friendship along the way. Eventually Tristan signed on with the name Warrior, though he did not manage to get on quite as frequently as the others.

Today's random chat brings us to the random conversations that could occur between Seto, Yusuke, and Yugi. …in the middle of the school day…

((-))

SpiritFighter has signed on

DarkMagician has signed on

SpiritFighter: Anyone else on? Please say yes!

BlueEyes: Yes.

DarkMagician: Hey guys!

DarkMagician: lkjsglkah

SpiritFighter: What was that?

DarkMagician: I sneezed. I have a cold, that's why I'm on now, I didn't go to school.

BlueEyes: (smirk)

DarkMagician: Hmpf! So, why are you guys on?

BlueEyes: I'm right in class, I'm always working, people think that's what I'm doing now.

DarkMagician: Kaiba…

SpiritFighter: I'm on the roof of the school.

DarkMagician: What?

SpiritFighter: Well, remember how before I had to go to the old hag's house?

BlueEyes: Your mentor who you dislike?

SpiritFighter: I don't dislike her, I just…um… Anyways! Well, remember how I needed to use her computer before?

DarkMagician: Yes.

SpiritFighter: She got tired of me constantly coming over and so she gave me a laptop.

DarkMagician: Oh.

BlueEyes: So, in other words, you're skipping classes?

SpiritFighter: It's gym period right now, what do you expect me to do?

BlueEyes: Of course.

DarkMagician: If you're so athletic, why do you hate gym?

BlueEyes: Why wouldn't he hate gym, it's a waste of time.

DarkMagician: But it's fun.

SpiritFighter: My gym teacher hates me. Not as much as most of my teachers, but he always yells at me and stuff, I couldn't care less what the old idiot has to say.

BlueEyes: Gym teachers are always really fat, even though they teach physical fitness.

DarkMagician: Um…I like gym…

BlueEyes: The only reason you ever get picked in gym is because of the mut.

DarkMagician: Is not, Kaiba!

SpiritFighter: Hey, at least he picks you. Kuwabara wouldn't pick me, ever, bastard.

DarkMagician: But isn't he your best friend?

BlueEyes: Don't start a friendship rant or I will hurt you.

SpiritFighter: Sure we're friends, but that doesn't mean he'll pick me though. He has more fun playing against me the few times I can't get away with skipping.

BlueEyes: Where's MasteroftheDragon, he's usually always on about now?

DarkMagician: How do you know that?

BlueEyes: …

SpiritFighter: I'm not sure, I never see Hiei. In fact, this is probably the only times I'll get to talk to him for a while.

DarkMagician: Why hasn't TheSpiritFox been on lately?

SpiritFighter: I'm not sure, I think he mentioned something about a school project or something. He got paired with Kaitou and he doesn't like that.

DarkMagician: Who's Kaitou?

SpiritFighter: He's this nerd at Kurama's school. He used to hate Kurama because Kurama always was smarter than him in school.

BlueEyes: Used to?

SpiritFighter: We all went through some tough times a few months ago. Kaitou doesn't hate Kurama anymore, but he still gets touchy when it comes to school. Fox-boy is thoroughly annoyed that he cares so much about school, it's a wonder they'll be able to work together.

BlueEyes: If they're so smart, they should be able to deal with it.

DarkMagician: Lol, you're a hypocrite, Kaiba!

BlueEyes: Yugi…

DarkMagician: Heh, you tried to get our teacher fired for making you work with Yami for a five-minute-long example.

SpiritFighter: I'm sure they'll get through it, eventually they'll both just work on separate projects and find a way to put the projects together. They're smart like that.

DarkMagician: Something you don't understand?

SpiritFighter: Not even a little.

((-))

Yusuke grinned at the laptop he held, this was getting more fun, the more he got to know these guys. They were getting to be friends enough to joke around a little, and it wasn't nearly as awkward as it had been before. It was still rather disappointing though, these guys could never know the truth about them, they wouldn't understand. Most normal people couldn't cope with how much death they'd seen, not to mention the whole demon thing.

Well, it was also nice to be able to talk to people without them getting involved. Even if someone ever came after them again, these guys would be fine, no one could make a connection between them and friends they'd met online.

((-))

DarkMagician: So…

SpiritFighter: Who do you think is the craziest of your friends?

BlueEyes: All of them.

DarkMagician: Kaiba!

BlueEyes: My answer remains the same.

DarkMagician: (sigh) Either Bakura or Marik.

BlueEyes: Marik and Malik.

DarkMagician: You don't think Bakura's crazy!

BlueEyes: No, Malik and Marik are crazy. Bakura is completely out-of-his-mind insane.

SpiritFighter: (snicker)

DarkMagician: Well, Malik and Marik are sharing a name on here anyways. So, who of your friends is craziest?

SpiritFighter: Well, that's hard to say. I've never really got either Hiei or Kurama, and Kuwabara's a bit nuts some times. We've all got our little things.

BlueEyes: That must be nice.

SpiritFighter: It's probably one of the others who we haven't seen a while. Though, I feel I must admit…if you asked of the others, they'd probably say I was craziest.

DarkMagician: The nerve of them.

SpiritFighter: I know!

BlueEyes: (rolls eyes)

DarkMagician: Why would they think you're the craziest, you seem relatively normal…

BlueEyes: That alone should clue you in.

SpiritFighter: Well, Hiei gets me about as much as I get him, so let's not get into that. Um…Kurama and Kuwabara probably just think I'm crazy because they're both whack-jobs too.

DarkMagician: I'm sure that's the reason.

SpiritFighter: Well, how come you think your friends are crazy then?

DarkMagician: Well, they just are. They're pyros, they're just…

BlueEyes: Insane.

DarkMagician: And Kaiba's crazy cause he works all the time.

Blue Eyes: Hmpf.

SpiritFighter: Heh heh heh.

DarkMagician: ;sljoiraeoiah!345

DarkMagician: Sorry, I sneezed again.

BlueEyes: I'm surprised the Bastard let you stay home without him there to take care of you.

DarkMagician: ROFL

SpiritFighter: lol

BlueEyes: What?

DarkMagician: It's just funny, both you and Yami call each other 'Bastard'

BlueEyes: Hmpf.

DarkMagician: Actually, Yami didn't want to go to school, I convinced him. You should be in his class right now, what's he doing?

BlueEyes: …

BlueEyes: He's glaring at the teacher because she just told him off for ignoring her.

DarkMagician: Figures.

SpiritFighter: Are the teachers in you school out to get you too? All my teachers hate me.

DarkMagician: Not really. Most of them are pretty nice.

BlueEyes: They're all afraid of me.

SpiritFighter: LUCKY! My school is so messed up. One of my teachers tried to frame me for stealing to get me kicked out school, not to mention what they did to Kuwabara.

BlueEyes: If any of our teachers tried that, I'd have them fired.

DarkMagician: (sigh) Kaiba… Um, what did they do to Kuwabara?

SpiritFighter: Oh, Mr. Akashi, was gonna have the school system take away his friend's job if Kuwabara stayed out of fights for a week and got high enough on a test.

DarkMagician: What's so bad about that?

SpiritFighter: Kuwabara couldn't stay out of a fight if his life depended on it, it was only lucky I wasn't around at the time or he wouldn't have managed it. And the test thing, once Kuwabara did get high enough, the asshole erased his answers so he'd fail.

DarkMagician: What happened?

SpiritFighter: Kuwabara was gonna beat him up, but he didn't. We think one of the other teachers found out and fixed it.

BlueEyes: Yugi, please don't start spouting friendship crap.

DarkMagician: I wasn't going to!

BlueEyes: Yeah…

DarkMagician: You don't always have to be such a jerk!

SpiritFighter: That's what I say to Hiei all the time, it never seems to work…

BlueEyes: Believe me, it won't work here either.

DarkMagician: I know that eventually you'll come around Kaiba!

BlueEyes: Don't waste your time or mine.

SpiritFighter: Heh, I can just imagine a conversation between the two of them alone.

DarkMagician: It might be like this: …

SpiritFighter: I doubt either of them would bother even doing that.

DarkMagician: lol

BlueEyes: (twitch)

DarkMagician: You brought that on yourself.

BlueEyes has signed off

SpiritFighter: Wow…he actually left…

DarkMagician: The bell could have rung…

SpiritFighter: You're kidding right?

DarkMagician: Yes.


	8. Chapter 8

This has got to be one of the most incredibly random chapters I have ever written. I have no idea where it came from, it's possibly the cause of the bowl of ice cream I just ate, but I don't think so (yes that is denial). So...um...here ya' go!

Chapter 8

Chaos. That could easily describe the condition of the chat room at the moment. Caps lock seemed to have been pressed on nearly everyone's keyboard and it didn't look like it was going to calming down either.

Now you may be thinking that something really bad must have happened for such chaos to reign over such an impersonal means of communication. There had to have been something. Perhaps one of either of the groups' secrets had been discovered. Perhaps there had just been too many people on at once or maybe one of the less friendly members of the group was being a jerk. It was even possible that threats of torture and eternal torment and suffering were being exchanged. But I'm sure you could never imagine what truly started this explosion, this monumental battle.

…(twitch)…(snore)…_bam!_...What! Oh right, I was explaining what happened. Anyways, you could never possibly imagine what _extremely _important issue was being discussed that had brought about this argument. This _incredibly_ important topic of discussion was…ice cream. Yes, you read correctly, it all started over ice cream.

…or maybe not… I suppose it would be best to start from the beginning…

It all started when it was only Hiei on, as usual. For some reason unknown to anyone but himself, the little fire demon liked to sign on when no one else was on. For all anyone knew, he could have been talking to himself and they just didn't know. He is a strange demon, but we already knew that, but anyways, after that is when the problems started. As the first person to sign on right then had been Tea. Yes, you are right, I did just say Tea.

This was not a good thing as it was the first time she had been on. Hiei, quickly realizing what kind of person she was, did not reply past his initial greeting in the hopes that she would go away. She didn't. Tea proceeded to rant at him about how if he wanted to be a good friend then he needed to not ignore people. I'm sure you can all imagine how that was taken. But that wasn't the worst part, the worst part occurred when the next person to sign on was none other than Seto Kaiba, who's initial reaction was 'Oh, great, the friendship freak is on.'

Of course, this cued another rant on friendship that had both Hiei and Seto growling angrily at their computers. It did not take long for these two to start yelling at, insulting, and threatening her. Which, of course, led her to start telling them how mean they were for being like that. This brought more threats upon her and even several exclamation points.

What happened next also did nothing to help the double-teaming going on in the chat room, though it did even the score, for next to sign on was none other than…Yugi! The little midget, while he secretly agreed with Hiei and Kaiba, could not let them be so mean to Tea, so he began to defend her. As we all know, Kaiba hates friendship rants, and Hiei quickly discovered that he was not much of a fan of them either. It got to the point where everyone had an exclamation point, or several, at the end of everything they said.

When did this argument evolve into full-blown chaos, you may be thinking. Well that my friends, could be pin-pointed down to a certain time. That time was when both Bakura and Kuwabara signed on, almost simultaneously. Kuwabara, deciding he and Hiei hadn't argued enough yet, joined Yugi and Tea, while Bakura, whom hated Tea immensely, joined Hiei and Kaiba.

Now, by now you're probably saying that a description of what happened is all well and good, but you want to see for yourself what happened. But, I'm not going to show you. Well, not all of it at least. That would scar you for life if you read Tea's input alone, let alone what the rest of them were saying. So, I will show part of this conversation, but I warn you…it is incredibly random.

((-))

KittenLover4Eva: Oh, bring it on, shrimp!

MasteroftheDragon: Believe me, I'd rather not, you're idiocy might be contagious.

BlueEyes: Possibly, everything has felt stupider since he signed on.

BloodGutsandSteaks: Most of that is probably emanating from the friendship whore, I've never met someone so empty headed.

DefenderofFriendship: My head is not empty! Yugi, how can you let him talk like that! We're friends, our friendship will always stand strong, and together we can show you the truth behind what I say, because our friendship is so strong that it will bring us through it all. If you had friends, you would know, but you are not good enough, because all you think about is yourselves and your lack of friendship! In the end, you'll see that our friendship survives through everything! And this friendship is so strong that it will break through your negativity and by the end you will have no choice but to see that friendship is what matters! Friends forever!

BloodGutsandSteaks: Did anyone actually bother to read through all that? I didn't.

BlueEyes: I was afraid my intelligence might suffer, so, no.

MasteroftheDragon: Do you honestly have to ask?

DarkMagician: Er…I didn't really…I kind of just skimmed.

DefenderofFriendship: (gasp) YUGI!

KittenLover4Eva: …I think maybe I picked the wrong side.

MasteroftheDragon: You're not welcome on ours, BAKA!

KittenLover4Eva: You know what, I'm sick of your attitude! Even if they are kind of annoying, at least their nice!

MasteroftheDragon: Must be new for you.

BlueEyes: I'd rather imagine you're lacking in people who are nice to you.

BloodGutsandSteaks: I'm sure mini-pharaoh can help you with that, though, all he's got are people who are willing to be nice.

DarkMagician: HEY!

BlueEyes: It's true Yugi, and it's your own fault.

KittenLover4Eva: STOP DOUBLE-TEAMING US!

MasteroftheDragon: There are just as many of you as there are of us, in case you can't count.

BlueEyes: Our superiority just makes your numbers seem obsolete.

BloodGutsandSteaks: Because there's no way fools like you could even beat one of us.

((-))

Yes, I know, scary isn't it? You weren't imagining it either, Hiei, Kaiba, and Bakura really were coordinating theirs attacks. If you ever thought they were normal, well, you were dead wrong.

You're probably wondering where ice cream come into play aren't you? Well…um…Hiei was eating ice cream while he was typing. Where did he get it? Well, I wouldn't tell you that even if I did know.

Heh, you also may be wondering what the point of this whole thing was. I'm not entirely sure. I just figured some of you may feel like reading it…and I am entirely aware how random it is…


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! I got so many reviews for the last chapter, thank you all!

Um...I have read the manga. I am entirely aware that Tea isn't always obssessed with friendship, but she's not really all that interestin either way. Plus I hate her slightly more than Keiko, so if I need a girl with a brain, then I'll use her over Tea. Anyways, kudos to the people who didn't bother reading her rant, I don't know how I managed to write it.

Chapter 9

"You're not going to believe this," Kurama announced to Yusuke. He had met up with the spirit detective along with Kuwabara and they were now walking along to get something to eat because a certain two were hungry.

"That bad?" Yusuke asked as he looked around for a good place to eat.

"Oh come on, what could it be that we won't believe!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "After all the junk we've been through, there's not much I don't believe."

"Hiei's been talking to other demons online," Kurama said flatly.

Yusuke and Kuwabara kept walking for a few seconds before the red-head's words registered. They stopped dead in their tracks and slowly turned around to face him.

"You're kidding…right?" Yusuke asked slowly.

"No. He's been e-mailing Jin, Touya, and nearly every demon still alive that we met in the Dark Tournament."

Both humans turned to stare at each other, bewildered expressions on their faces. It didn't take long before they burst out into howling laughter that had them both on the ground, rolling about, in seconds. Kurama simply stood watching them calmly, a bemused expression on his face.

It was more than fifteen minutes before the two teens finally calmed down enough to pick themselves up. They were both still shaking with mirth by the time they were on their feet and Kuwabara had a huge grin on his face, Yusuke, a curious one.

"Seriously, though? I thought Hiei hated any human anything…" Yusuke pointed out.

"Apparently it's not the same when it's demons that he's talking to. It's why he's nearly always on, but hardly ever says anything, he's usually talking to them," Kurama explained.

"How did they get computers?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"How did Hiei get a computer?" Yusuke yelped, remembering that they still didn't know that.

"That part, he won't tell me. I got him to tell me about the demons by bribing him with 'snow cream'," Kurama told them.

"The shrimp is that easy to bribe?" Kuwabara asked with a laugh.

"No, he's actually very hard to bribe. I have the feeling he was going to tell me anyways, he just wanted something out of the deal. And before you ask," Kurama said, lifting a hand to keeping them from shouting out, "I have no idea why he would want me to know that."

"Creepy," Kuwabara muttered.

"Wait, so which ones is he talking to?" Yusuke asked.

"Rinku and Chu, I think, though I doubt they were asked by choice. I'm almost positive that he's talking to Touya and if that's the case, then there's no doubt that Jin is involved. I even have the feeling that he might be talking to Bui, but I doubt he'd ever admit to that even if he was."

Yusuke and Kuwabara continued laughing even as they were walking along. Neither could get over the fact that Hiei, of all people, talked to people over the internet. Not to mention the fact that he'd gotten other demons into it. That was all just very strange, one of the strangest things they'd ever seen, in fact, and, as Kuwabara had said, they'd seen a lot of weird stuff.

((-))

Hiei smirked at his computer in the secret place you're not allowed to know about. He doubted Kurama knew what he intended, but the fox demon would figure it out eventually. Probably the next time he entered the chat room.

Speaking of which, it was about the time they'd said they would try and sign on for the first time…

((-))

Pharaoh: Kaiba, you have some serious issues. You can only like a card so much before it turns into absolute obsession.

BlueEyes: Well, as they say: 'it takes one to know one.' Or did you not know?

Pharaoh: Not know what?

BlueEyes: Yugi's told us some very interesting things…

MasteroftheDragon: You mean about his pajamas? Or the songs?

Pharaoh: What has Yugi told you!

BlueEyes: He says you sleep in dark magician pajamas.

Pharaoh: He lies.

BlueEyes: It's Yugi.

Pharaoh: And I suppose you don't know that your precious little brother told us about the blue-eyes white dragon boxers?

BlueEyes: He told you what?

Pharaoh: And the coffee mug with a blue-eyes on it.

BlueEyes: I'm going to kill him.

MasteroftheDragon: Hn.

BlueEyes: Shut up.

MasteroftheDragon: Hn.

FrozenSolid has signed on

WindRider has signed on

MasteroftheDragon: Touya.

FrozenSolid: Hiei.

WindRider: JIN!

Pharaoh: Hello, I don't believe we've met.

WindRider: Hiei invited us.

FrozenSolid: We'd have gotten on sooner, but Jin couldn't decide on a name.

WindRider: AHH! Snowy! I can't type in an accent! How do I type an accent!

FrozenSolid: …er…you can't…

BlueEyes: You're an idiot, aren't you?

MasteroftheDragon: It's only his common sense that's lacking.

Pharaoh: Accent? What's your accent?

WindRider: Wha…?

Pharaoh: Never mind.

FrozenSolid: How've you been, Hiei?

MasteroftheDragon: Brilliant. You? I hope the weather hasn't been too hot for you, wouldn't want you to melt.

FrozenSolid: I was worried you might freeze, but then I decided I didn't care.

WindRider: Guys! Now's not the right time to be fighting!

WindRider: Hey, I be doing it! Yahoo!

BlueEyes: …

FrozenSolid: He started it.

MasteroftheDragon: Very mature.

FrozenSolid: And I'm sure you would know. (sarcasm)

Pharaoh: Why are you two fighting?

BlueEyes: Probably for the same reason I fight you, because I hate you.

WindRider: They don't hate each other! They're jus' a little…argumentative.

FrozenSolid: Hiei is a little pyro.

MasteroftheDragon: And Touya's obsessed with ice.

Pharaoh: I see…(is confused)

WindRider: They really are friends, otherwise Hiei wouldna invited us. He really invited Snowy, but I decided I'd be coming along anyway.

Pharaoh: Kaiba doesn't really hate me either.

BlueEyes: Yes, yes I do.

Pharaoh: You say that all the time, but I know the TRUTH!

BlueEyes: That I wish to kill you? If that's what you were thinking, then you were correct.

FrozenSolid: So…why do you guys dislike each other?

Pharaoh: I don't dislike Kaiba. He just has some insane, unfounded grudge against me.

BlueEyes: Yeah right, and next you'll be saying that Marik's grudge isn't justified. Or Bakura.

Pharaoh: Neither of their grudges are justified!

BlueEyes: Sure.

Pharaoh: Be that way, Kaiba. So anyways, what do you two do for fun?

WindRider: I like to play games! Like…tag!

BlueEyes: Tag?

FrozenSolid: Believe me, you don't want to know how he plays tag.

MasteroftheDragon: (snicker) You just don't like it because he's better than you at it. Not that it's hard to be.

FrozenSolid: And what would you know about tag?

MasteroftheDragon: Just because I don't play it, doesn't mean I'm ignorant.

FrozenSolid: Anyways, we've already been told about you.

BlueEyes: You know, you don't strike me as the kind to invite people to talk, Hiei. For all we know, you could be as friendship obsessed as those in Yugi's friendship cult.

MasteroftheDragon: I don't have, nor do I need, any friends.

WindRider: What would you be calling me an' Snowy then? (haha! accent!)

FrozenSolid: Let me take a wild guess here. Either enemies or acquaintances.

MasteroftheDragon: I was thinking along the lines of annoyances.

BlueEyes: coughfriendshipfreakcough

MasteroftheDragon: I dare you to say that again. It'll be that last thing you say.

BlueEyes: I'm so terrified. Aside from the fact that you don't know where I live, do you really think I'd let you kill me?

MasteroftheDragon: I don't need your permission.

BlueEyes: Friendship freak.

MasteroftheDragon: (twitch)

WindRider: I think it's time for us to be running now!

FrozenSolid: Absolutely.

Pharaoh: From what I've seen of him, I'm with you.

((cue caps lock of doom))

AN: Heh, what'd you think? Kurama will appear a lot more after this, I just want to get Jin and Touya in here in this chapter, or I'd have done it now. Anyways, more Dark Tournament fighters will be coming as soon as I think of names. Let's see, who else hasn't appeared in a while? Oh yeah, gotta get Ryou and Malik in the next chapter, they haven't shown up much. Byes!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the really long wait guys, I had sort of a writer's block. I'm amazed at the number of reviews this thing has gotten, thank you all so much. Well, I'm pretty sureyou guys will enjoy this chapter, if not, then I apologize. And if there's any conversations between certain characters that you'd like to see happen, just say the word and I'll try and make it happen.

Chapter 10

Joey signed on the computer in the café happily, ready to talk to their new friends that they met online. The conversation he found scared him greatly and he signed off almost immediately. What exactly did he read that scared him away? What could possibly be scarier than Bakura and a flamethrower?

Yami and Kaiba were having an in-depth conversation about strategy with TheSpiritFox and FrozenSolid. It was terrifying. It was so…complex and required so much…thought. (shudder)

Well, this was a problem that he could certainly not tackle on his own. It was far too dangerous! What he needed was some help from someone who could be as loud and obnoxious as him! Aha!

SpiritFighter, or rather Yusuke, had given him his e-mail address. Maybe he could help. Logging onto his e-mail account, Joey quickly sent an e-mail to his new bud.

((-))

To: SpiritFighter

From: LeaderofthePack

Dude, are you on right now? Please tell me you are, Yami and Kaiba and some of your group are talking about chess! I can not beat them alone!

((-))

Joey sighed as he waited. It wasn't long before he got a reply and cheered out in excitement. So what if people in the café stared at him, it wasn't any of their business.

((-))

To: LeaderofthePack

From: SpiritFighter

Hey, cool, you're on! Yes! No one else is on, but them and I figured Kurama would hurt me if I went in talking about things far more important than chess. So, what say we charge in and get a more interesting discussion going on!

((-))

To: SpiritFighter

From: LeaderofthePack

You read my mind. Right now, charge!

((-))

To: LeaderofthePack

From: SpiritFighter

Wait! Let me just e-mail a few of my friends, just in case they happen to come on. Then sign on.

((-))

Joey agreed and quickly sent an e-mail to Tristan in case he finished whatever he was doing early. Then he quickly signed on, cheered by the fact that not only was he going to get to annoy Kaiba, but he was going to get to do it without having to actually be around the jerk. Plus! …charging in is always fun…

((-))

SpiritFighter has signed on

LeaderofthePack has signed on

LeaderofthePack: CHARGE!

SpiritFighter: ATTACK!

BlueEyes: What are you idiots doing?

LeaderofthePack: We are the PotMB, here to bring you better topics to discuss and friendly banter!

SpiritFighter: We are also here to tell you that you four are under arrest for discussing boring smart-stuff on a public board. What if a child signed on? For shame.

TheSpiritFox: Lol, very funny Yusuke.

FrozenSolid: Heh, at least Jin isn't here.

Pharaoh: What the heck is PotMB?

LeaderofthePack: Police of the Message Board!

BlueEyes: And you think that's you? We don't even have one.

SpiritFighter: We do now, genius.

Pharaoh: Heh heh, I think I've heard the Tomb Robber come up with better names than that.

LeaderofthePack: It's not that bad!

BlueEyes: That's what you think.

TheSpiritFox: Anyways, let's continue our discussion.

SpiritFighter: What! Don't ignore us!

FrozenSolid: Yes, let's.

LeaderofthePack: Hey!

Pharaoh: So what were you saying Kaiba?

SpiritFighter: Kurama!

LeaderofthePack: Come on!

WindRider has signed on

KittenLover4Eva has signed on

Warrior has signed on

WindRider: Dah da da DAH!

Warrior: The cavalry has ARRIVED!

KittenLover4Eva: Reserve forces ready for action!

SpiritFighter: Yes! Alright forces, prepare for battle!

LeaderofthePack: Everyone, now I know they're all confusing and it seems like it'd be impossible to break through such boring talk, but we can beat em!

WindRider: Right! Let's be showing these guys how to be having fun! (heehee, I finally figured out how to type my accent)

KittenLover4Eva: Yeah, you guys had better give up now!

Warrior: Yeah!

TheSpiritFox: Well, it seems we've been out-numbered.

Pharaoh: Heh, it is rather funny, it's too bad Yugi's not here.

BlueEyes: This is ridiculous.

LeaderofthePack: Yeah well, no one cares what you think moneybags!

BlueEyes: What would you know about thinking, mut? It's not like you can do it.

Warrior: Back off Kaiba.

SpiritFighter: Now! ATTACK!

BloodGutsandSteaks has signed on

BloodGutsandSteaks: Where's the chaos!

TheSpiritFox: What?

BloodGutsandSteaks: There's chaos here, I can sense it. Who's getting mangled!

Pharaoh: You can sense chaos? Thief, there's something wrong with you.

TheSpiritFox: Thief?

BloodGutsandSteaks: Up yours, Pharaoh. How long did it take you to realize that there was something wrong with me?

BlueEyes: I would hope it was the first time you cackled like the maniac you are.

BloodGutsandSteaks: Ooh, hi Kaiba!

BlueEyes: …

BloodGutsandSteaks: So where's the chaos? What's going on?

SpiritFighter: We've declared war on TheSpiritFox, FrozenSolid, Pharaoh, and BlueEyes.

BloodGutsandSteaks: Ooh, sounds bloody. Who?

KittenLover4Eva: Me.

LeaderofthePack: I started it with Yusuke.

WindRider: Don't be forgetting about me!

Warrior: Me too.

BloodGutsandSteaks: So, it's the idiots versus the intelligent people?

BlueEyes: Obviously.

BloodGutsandSteaks: Hehehe, too bad Marik isn't here. Pharaoh's on the intelligent side?

Pharaoh: Yes.

BloodGutsandSteaks: Then, I guess I'll help the morons.

KittenLover4Eva: Who you calling a moron!

BlueEyes: I think he was accurately referring to you fools.

LeaderofthePack: Listen Kaiba, we're not complete idiots!

SpiritFighter: Heh heh heh…

TheSpiritFox: Yusuke, don't even pretend you're smart.

SpiritFighter: Of course not. I'm fully aware my best strategy is completely guessing, going on instinct, and seeing what happens.

FrozenSolid: Well, we already knew that.

Pharaoh: That's not really much of a tactic.

SpiritFighter: Sure it is!

FrozenSolid: He hasn't lost with it yet, so…

SpiritFighter: I lost to Toguro the second time and he could have beat me the first if he'd wanted to…

KittenLover4Eva: Oh come on Urameshi! Toguro was insanely strong, that doesn't count!

TheSpiritFox: Let's not get into discussing this right now…

SpiritFighter: Right, so where were we?

LeaderofthePack: ATTACK!

BloodGutsandSteaks: Muahahahahaha!


	11. Chapter 11

Yay! I updated! Sorry for the wait guys, I was having writer's block. This chapter's quite a bit more serious than the others and is with Bakura and Hiei again. The ending of this chapter may interest you.

Chapter 11

"Bakura? What are you doing?" Ryou asked sleepily from the doorway. It was past midnight and Ryou had gotten up to go the bathroom. On his way by his yami's room he's seen a dim light under the doorway and had been curious and…well, nervous. It could never be a good thing if Bakura was awake at this time of night.

The thief's head snapped up in surprise from where it had been hunched over staring at the computer. His eyes reflected the light of the computer screen in the dark room. His thoughts were filled with curses at his own stupidity as he stared at Ryou in his doorway.

"Nothing," he answered shortly, knowing his light wouldn't believe him anyway. As he expected, Ryou walked over and leaned over his yami's shoulder.

"You're talking to people online?" Ryou asked in confusion. "You? At midnight? Wait, who else is on at midnight!" he exclaimed.

"I'd have thought the name right there on the screen would have told you," Bakura said in amusement at his light's simplicity.

"MasteroftheDragon? You're talking to him? Well, it figures…I guess. Wait," Ryou stared in confusion at the conversation that had been progressing. Bakura snickered as his light read.

((-))

MasteroftheDragon: (stare)

BloodGutsandSteaks: Hm…

MasteroftheDragon: Hn.

BloodGutsandSteaks: (glare)

MasteroftheDragon: It's your turn.

BloodGutsandSteaks: I know.

MasteroftheDragon: Hn.

BloodGutsandSteaks: Ever killed anyone?

MasteroftheDragon: Yes.

BloodGutsandSteaks: Hm…thought so.

MasteroftheDragon: Answer your own question.

BloodGutsandSteaks: Absolutely.

MasteroftheDragon: Hn, figured.

BloodGutsandSteaks: Hm…

MasteroftheDragon: …

BloodGutsandSteaks: (grin)

MasteroftheDragon: Weapon of choice?

BloodGutsandSteaks: I like that question.

MasteroftheDragon: pfft

BloodGutsandSteaks: Knives, mostly. I like fire. Sometimes I try to light people on fire. Other methods too.

MasteroftheDragon: (nods)

BloodGutsandSteaks: Your turn to answer.

MasteroftheDragon: A katana. And fire.

((-))

Ryou twitched while he looked at the computer screen. If he wasn't so used to Bakura, he'd probably have been horrified. But the fact was, he was used to Bakura. Knowing Bakura, he knew right now it would really be best to not say anything.

Without a word, Ryou left the room, closing the door behind him. This left Bakura snickering at his light. Heh, it did kind of disturb him how many similar answers he and Hiei had. Some questions he himself had asked seemed like ones that would have been impossible for others to answer, yet Hiei had given answers so similar to his own.

MasteroftheDragon really was quite interesting. Even the questions he asked were ones Bakura himself had planned on eventually getting around to. It was creepy. Creepy good! This was definitely worth sleeping in as late as possible. Then again, he'd have done that anyway. Still…his curiosity was at a definite high right now and probably wouldn't go away until he figured out the truth about this guy.

((-))

BloodGutsandSteaks: Reasons for killing?

MasteroftheDragon: Multiple. If you're asking most often? The answer is to get stronger.

BloodGutsandSteaks: To get stronger or because they got in my way.

MasteroftheDragon: tch

BloodGutsandSteaks: Do you have a problem with that?

MasteroftheDragon: I was thinking I should have added that last part to my own answer.

BloodGutsandSteaks: Leaving parts out?

MasteroftheDragon: Of course not.

BloodGutsandSteaks: Why are our answers so similar.

MasteroftheDragon: You're not asking the right questions.

BloodGutsandSteaks: Neither are you.

MasteroftheDragon: Hn.

BloodGutsandSteaks: It's your turn. Ask something special if you think it'll help.

MasteroftheDragon: Alright, then. If you had to pick on person in the world other than yourself that you'd trust your own existance with, who would it be? And give a reason.

BloodGutsandSteaks: I'm surprised you'd say that since you have to tell me too.

MasteroftheDragon: You have to go first, though.

BloodGutsandSteaks: I know. I guess I'll pick Marik. He'd probably think it would be funny to watch me squirm for a while, while I died, but he'd never let it actually happen. It would deprive him of the only person as un-hinged as he is and he would just hate for that to happen.

MasteroftheDragon: I believe I'd trust Yusuke the most. The only way my own life would be in danger would be if all our lives were spent and those are the situations he works best in. Besides, he's stronger than anyone else I know, so he'd have the best chance of it.

((-))

Bakura had actually been really surprised when Hiei had asked that. It wasn't something he'd ever pegged the other to ask and he himself would have waited until he had an advantage. Well, he had answered truthfully enough.

Maybe he'd trust Ryou, but he wasn't really sure if his light could truly save him when he couldn't save himself. He didn't think Marik was stronger than him, but he figured it was always possible that the maniac would be in a situation to save him.

Hiei's answer was interesting too. He'd chosen whom he said was the strongest person in their group because he had the best chance. But he'd also admitted that they were in life or death situations, not just simple fighting tournaments. Well, he had to find a way to throw him. Maybe this…

((-))

BloodGutsandSteaks: Name the person who matters the most to you. Who matters so much that you would die saving them. And say who they are to you that you care so much.

((-))

Bakura waited as the time after his question grew longer. Heh, he had gotten a good question here. His own answer was simple; it was Ryou. Why did this matter so much to him? It couldn't be because he couldn't decide.

Yay! He'd won this one. Now he just had to see if the other would answer.

((-))

BloodGutsandSteaks: You seem a little quiet. Hesitant to tell me?

BloodGutsandSteaks: I'm sure you know your answer.

BloodGutsandSteaks: You said you wanted more interesting questions. Well?

BloodGutsandSteaks: Well? Remember our deal? If either one of us doesn't answer a specific question, then they have to tell their group's main secret.

MasteroftheDragon: I remember the deal.

BloodGutsandSteaks: Good to see you didn't run.

MasteroftheDragon: I don't run away.

BloodGutsandSteaks: Then answer.

MasteroftheDragon: Yukina, because she's my sister and I let her down.

BloodGutsandSteaks: …

MasteroftheDragon: Answer.

BloodGutsandSteaks: Ryou, because he's my other half and I let him down.

AN: Now, what'd you think? I know it wasn't as funny as the other chapters, but it's important if this story is to become more than just random conversation. I still need more ideas for conversations so the groups can get to know each other. I don't wantthisto be one of those 'BOOM! and suddenly everyone's friends and they trust each other' fics. It'll take a while. I'll probably do something with Yugi next, since he's been neglected, but I can't think of anything. So yah! The next update won't take as long, though.


	12. Chapter 12

Yay! I updated and it didn't take forever and an eternity! Whee! Um, yes. So, yeah, this chapter doesn't really have all that much of a point Wait! Yes, I remember there was some kind of point right in the middle, I think. Well, yeah, so it should still be a fun chapter anyways. I included Yugi...a little...sorta... Well, I'll make sure to get him in eventually. Sorry, no Hiei in this one. Though, it is another Bakura chapter. Yes!

Chapter 12

When Bakura entered his room, he felt a feeling of dread wash over him. The feeling that something just wasn't right. Something was gravely wrong. He knew it. He could feel it. Something gave him the feeling that someone had been in his room. How did he know this? Pfft, he was the Thief King and he knew everything about sneaking into places. He special senses about these things, you know?

Right. Now that you understand Bakura's strange senses, let's get to the point. He had been on his way to log online to see who was on. Bakura would prefer that what he was doing previous to this not be disclosed. It was afternoon so he knew that there would be someone on. Depending on who it was he could either have a conversation or tear them to pieces. Whatever.

Now then, something wrong. He knew there was something wrong. Maybe someone… Sniffing the air, he came to the sudden realization that something had been taken from his room. Yes, he is that much of a freak. Well, approaching his computer desk, Bakura looked around to see what was missing. He could tell it was from over here, since, well, he could just tell.

After a minute of careful deduction, Bakura was horrified to find his dictionary was missing. Somebody had stolen it! The Dictionary Thieves! How dare they still something from him! Bakura quickly logged into the chat room so as to whine and complain properly to whoever happened to be on.

Note, many, if not all, of this may have been just slightly exaggerated to make Bakura seem like an even better thief than he already is, but fear not, for he really is that good, or at least, he would like to think he is, whether is capable of such feats is not really know, though, it may be possible that he simply looked on the table and instantly realized the mega, ultra-sized dictionary that usually took up half the table was gone, instead, of course, of using the actual skills that he actually does have. Eh, skills or noticing the obvious, your pick.

((-))

BloodGutsandSteaks has signed on

BloodGutsandSteaks: I wanna report a roberie!

ThePharaohSucks: Ooh, what'd you steal?

DarkMagician: You're stealing stuff again?

BloodGutsandSteaks: not me! Somebadie stoel my dictianorie!

ThePharaohSucks: You're kidding right?

TheSpiritFox: Judging be his spelling, I don't think he's kidding…

Pharaoh: Serves you right, Tomb Robber.

BloodGutsandSteaks: Who the hell steels a dictanariie! I neeeed that!

ThePharaohSucks: rofl, wait until Marik finds out!

BloodGutsandSteaks: That bastardd! I bet he's the 1 who toook it!

DarkMagician: Did you seriously use the dictionary for so many words? How come you typed just as fast as the rest of us? Shouldn't that have slowed you down?

Pharaoh: Maybe you lost it.

BloodGutsandSteaks: I'm not stoopid Pharaoh, I don't loosse things that easily!

Pharaoh: You can spell pharaoh, but not stupid?

ThePharaohSucks: This is Bakura we're talking about, asshole.

Pharaoh: I haven't done anything, leave me alone!

TheSpiritFox: Why do you call him Tomb Robber?

DarkMagician: It's just a nickname…

TheSpiritFox: I'd assumed so. But why?

ThePharaohSucks: Because he is one?

BloodGutsandSteaks: Because I want to kill the Pharaoh and rob his tomb.

DarkMagician: There were no spelling mistakes there (sweatdrop)

Pharaoh: Obviously, those were the first words you looked up, weren't they Tomb Robber?

ThePharaohSucks: More like he looked up pharaoh. Coughcreepyobsessioncough

TheSpiritFox: I'm not so sure I believe your explanation.

TheSpiritFox: I won't pry, though, but you should be more careful.

DarkMagician: Uh…thanks…

BloodGutsandSteaks: OH! Ryou's home! Mabe he noes where my dicsionry is! Seeya!

ThePharaohSucks: Bye Bakura!

((-))

"RYOU!" Bakura called, despite the fact that his door was closed. "RYOU! HELP!" The door suddenly slammed open and his light stood there looking frantic, as if he expected a black hole to be sucking the house in from the room he had just entered. When Bakura smiled at him innocently the hikari sighed.

"What's wrong Bakura?" Ryou asked, double-checking to make sure nothing was about to destroy the universe.

"Ryou, I can't find my dictionary," Bakura told him.

"Oh, that's it?" Ryou laughed. "I told you earlier today, I needed to borrow it. You can have it back now."

"You stole my dictionary!" the Tomb Robber shouted. "My own light steals from me! Do you hate me? Stealing the thing that enables me to type on the computer!" Bakura exclaimed dramatically. "Oh, and I learned the work enables from my dictionary," he added.

"Bakura," Ryou said slowly, as if speaking to a small child, "I told you I was borrowing the dictionary."

"Told me?" Bakura repeated in confusion. When had he not been listening to Ryou? Hm, must have been earlier that day.

"Yes," Ryou answered, rolling his eyes. He left the room and came back holding the incredibly large dictionary. "Here you go."

"Hmpf." Bakura checked it over to make sure the large dictionary was alright. Upon finding that it was, Bakura sighed and placed it on the table. Just as Ryou was about to walk out of the room, Bakura muttered, "Dictionary thief."

With another sigh, Ryou closed the door behind him.

((-))

BloodGutsandSteaks has signed on

ThePharaohSucks: Ooh, you're back! Did Ryou help you find it?

BloodGutsandSteaks: He's the one who stole it!

DarkMagician: I'm sure Ryou didn't purposely take it…

BloodGutsandSteaks: Sure he did! I feel so betrayed right now.

Pharaoh: Stop being so dramatic, Ryou didn't betray you.

BloodGutsandSteaks: Hmpf, giving me all these excuses.

TheSpiritFox: What excuses did he make?

ThePharaohSucks: Heh, knowing Bakura…

BloodGutsandSteaks: Ridiculous stuff about him telling me earlier about 'borrowing' it. Pfft.

Pharaoh: So in other words, he told you where it was, and you forgot.

DarkMagician: lol

TheSpiritFox: Maybe next time you shouldn't jump to conclusions.

ThePharaohSucks: But…but he wouldn't be Bakura then.

TheSpiritFox: Good point.

BloodGutsandSteaks: I still say he's a dictionary thief.

DarkMagician: Seriously, though, who get's that worked up over a dictionary?

Pharaoh: Only the Tomb Robber. You need something else to obsess over.

BloodGutsandSteaks: Alright. Bastard.

Pharaoh: That wasn't what I meant.

BloodGutsandSteaks: Asshole.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm sorry! (hides) I know it's been forever since I updated this. I am a bad person T.T

Anyways, I had to read through the last chapter to remember what was happening (yes, I know that means it's been way too long since I updated) and I was shocked at some of the mistakes I made as far as grammar. There's, like, random words missing and that would be fine but I noticed it in at least three different places. Now this means nothing to me as far as my speed of typing, what it means is that I need a beta reader. I do not, nor have I ever, had one. Pretty much, I'm just saying that I will be trying to find one, at least for this story, so that most of my chapters don't end up like that.

So, yah, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 13

Kaiba glared angrily at his computer, hands shaking. Why was everyone in his company so stupid? He knew it wasn't a requirement to work at his company, in fact, it was a requirement that they possess a very large amount of intelligence. Yet, he always seemed to have trouble whenever a knew program was due to release.

His most recent issue made him almost completely lose it. The only thing that had stopped him from firing an entire department was that he would then have to hire many new employees to take their jobs.

Stress made his hands shake even more as the only thing he had left to do for the next hour was wait. He needed to double check everything, but couldn't do that until they were finished. Why was he surrounded by idiots! With a vicious sigh he started typing.

((-))

BlueEyes has signed on

LeaderofthePack: Oh no, it's Kaiba!

Warrior: Run away!

SpiritFighter: Duck and cover!

BlueEyes: Hey Mut, despite the shock this might bring, I think I may have found some people even more idiotic than you.

LeaderofthePack: Kaiba…!

LeaderofthePack: Wait…what?

Warrior: Was that some sort of twisted compliment?

SpiritFighter: …creepy…

Pharaoh has signed on

Pharaoh: I'm bored.

LeaderofthePack: What's wrong Yami?

Pharaoh: I just said it, I'm bored.

Warrior: I thought you and Yugi got a new Playstation. Why aren't you playing that?

Pharaoh: .

SpiritFighter: What, did you break it?

Pharaoh: T.T

Warrior: You broke another one!

LeaderofthePack: Yugi saved up for that one! You gotta be more careful with his stuff…

SpiritFighter: Heh, I wish I had enough money to get even one…

LeaderofthePack: Ditto.

Pharaoh: I didn't mean to! They need to make those controllers more durable!

Warrior: If it's just the controller, can't you get a new one?

Pharaoh: …the playstation blew up…

LeaderofthePack: o.O

Warrior: O.o

SpiritFighter: O.O

Pharaoh: I didn't do it purposely! Besides, maybe Kaiba hadn't kicked me out of his duel arenas then I wouldn't have had to play the playstation so much it broke!

Warrior: Um…Yami…

BlueEyes: Oh really?

Pharaoh: O.O

Pharaoh: Kaiba!

BlueEyes: Yes?

LeaderofthePack: Oooooooooooooh, Yami's in trouble!

SpiritFighter: roflmao

Warrior: Kaiba, you did it wrong!

LeaderofthePack: Yeah, don't you know anything! You're supposed to spell it O RLY!

SpiritFighter: O RLY?

LeaderofthePack: YA RLY!

SpiritFighter: NO WAI!

BlueEyes: Does this have a point or is your idiotic rambling just to amuse your own small minds?

Pharaoh: I don't get it. Who spells it like that?

Warrior: Lot's of people Yami…

SpiritFighter: Have you guys done anything online besides come here?

BlueEyes: Why would I waste my time?

((-))

Kurama sat down at his computer desk and was about to sign on when he realized that he was already on. That was weird, he usually didn't forget stuff like that. It didn't really matter though, it was actually easier because it made it so he didn't have to sign on now.

Looking back through the most recent messages he had to laugh at Yusuke and Joey. They should have known Kaiba wouldn't care about something like that, then again, they probably did know and were just telling him to be annoying. He wondered how surprised they'd be when he said something without it telling them he'd signed on.

((-))

TheSpiritFox: lol, the O RLY owl.

SpiritFighter: omfg! Kurama, why didn't it say you signed on?

Warrior: Yeah, Me, Joey, and Yusuke have been on for a while…

LeaderofthePack: You been messing with the internet or something?

BlueEyes: You can't mess with the internet, mut.

LeaderofthePack: Yeah, whatever, Kaiba.

TheSpiritFox: Actually, I forgot to log off from when I signed on this morning. Those were the messages I could see when I signed on so I scrolled up a bit to see it.

Pharaoh: That makes sense.

TheSpiritFox: Oh, by the way, Yami, do you know when Yugi can get on again?

Pharaoh: I'll ask him when he's not about to kill me…

TheSpiritFox: I read that, you really should be more careful.

Pharaoh: I know, okay! Anyways, why do you need to talk to him?

TheSpiritFox: Oh, well, I wanted to tell him I started creating a deck for Duel Monsters, but I needed to ask him something.

LeaderofthePack: I'm sure Yami, or me could help you then. After all, I'm pretty good and Yami's the best.

Warrior: And Kaiba, he's better than you Joey.

LeaderofthePack: Nobody asked your opinions Tristan.

TheSpiritFox: Well, it has to do with what I was talking to him about earlier. He said a lot of people like themed decks and I was looking at things like that. I was considering going with a plant theme but there were very little cards I liked.

SpiritFighter: Why not go with a fox theme?

TheSpiritFox: It doesn't work like that.

SpiritFighter: Why not?

BlueEyes: He wouldn't be able to find enough cards to fit with the theme to make a deck even a little bit decent.

SpiritFighter: Oh.

Pharaoh: There are a lot of cards out there. I'm sure you could find enough plant types to make a good deck. If not, try mixing it with other things.

((-))

Kurama sighed, he couldn't tell them that he just knew he didn't like any of the plant types. Aside from the fact that it was impossible to explain, he was also embarrassed what he'd gone through to look for plant types. He had convinced Hiei to use his Jagan eye to look inside the packs from on top of the roofs of card shops. The Jaganshi had told him the names of any plant types he could see so Kurama could look them up.

For helping him, Kurama had had to buy Hiei every pack the demon could find with a dragon type in it. While that had left Hiei with a large number of cards, the plant used had simply found that he didn't like any of the plant cards. Of course, he was able to get a few decent cards for the deck he did have.

((-))

TheSpiritFox: (sigh) I don't think so.

Warrior: Well, we've seen some pretty odd themes, you've gotta be able to find something you like.

LeaderofthePack: Just don't go with bugs.

Warrior: or dinosaurs

LeaderofthePack: or harpys

Warrior: or ocean creatures

BlueEyes: Shut up.

Pharaoh: Guys, you don't have to list all the themes we've ever seen.

TheSpiritFox: I get it, I'll keep looking.

SpiritFighter: Good luck Kurama!

((-))

AN: So, did you like it? It was kind of random, I don't really know where most of that came from O.o I seem to be using more chat faces, I wonder if that's a bad thing. The o rly thing I had to include, I just felt there was a lack of chat things like that. So, yeah, tell me your opinion on the slightly more chat-like speach of the characters.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey lookie! What's that? It's another chapter! Whoo! Yeah, I'm pretty sure you guys are gonna like this one...

Chapter 14

Hiei flipped through the cards he had gotten from Kurama. At first the fire demon had been surprised the plant user was willing to ask his help just for a card game, but he had a feeling it was because he was growing close to this group. Ignoring his own relationship in the group; he considered what had become of everyone. They'd all grown close, far closer than one would think you could grow with people online. And yet…

This group seemed to fit with theirs so perfectly. He couldn't even say one group fit in with the other because they both just seemed to mesh so well. Everyone had someone they could talk to, someone they could get along with. Their group seemed almost as put-together and random as theirs did, maybe even more so. It was a strange connection.

Not that Hiei usually cared about such things; he simply found it strange. But still, that left what he had asked Kurama to get him the cards for. After several weeks, he and Bakura had run out of things to ask each other. They'd begun discussing different things they'd been through, both being appropriately vague and never talking about anything personal. But even then, they'd run out of things to discuss. That brought him to the current situation.

He had desired to try out this 'duel-monsters' that they all seemed so obsessed with. Something told him it was the key to figuring out the mystery of Bakura. To him it was no longer the mystery of those people they talked to online; he wanted to find out about this supposed grave-robber. Hiei hated not-knowing. They had talked about if it was possible to play the game with someone over a computer. Bakura had said it was possible, but they wouldn't be able to tell if the other was cheating.

Hiei had told him that they'd been talking each other for weeks and sort of believing what each other said. Either they'd both been lying to each other this entire time and it didn't matter or they'd been telling the truth and no more was needed than that. It was Hiei for, 'I trust you and you sure as hell better trust me.'

((-))

MasteroftheDragon has signed on

BloodGutsandSteaks: It took you long enough…

MasteroftheDragon: Tch, I rush for no one. Besides, I got a deck.

BloodGutsandSteaks: You did, eh? How?

MasteroftheDragon: Heh, got Kurama to buy the cards for me for helping him with something.

BloodGutsandSteaks: I assume they're mostly dragon type cards?

MasteroftheDragon: You shouldn't have to ask.

BloodGutsandSteaks: Before we start, would you like to take a guess at my deck.

MasteroftheDragon: From the hints you've given and what I already know of you, it's safe to say that it scares most other people. Yet, I doubt there'd be anything to bloody in this game…

BloodGutsandSteaks: Most consider it creepy, but you are correct. There is a disappointing lack of blood.

MasteroftheDragon: You're not the zombie type, either. Though I can picture vampire-like creatures and probably ghosts.

BloodGutsandSteaks: Since you've never played, I'll consider that close enough to be correct. The theme is occult.

MasteroftheDragon: Hn, alright, let's start now.

((-))

They started the card game and Bakura took the time to explain the rules. Hiei proved to be a fast learner despite his usual penchant for using brute force first and finding out details later. They'd played several short practice games before finally deciding to have a real game. Of course, Hiei knew he would lose, but he was enjoying playing, strangely enough. He found it very odd that a human game could be fun to him, but he figured that every once in a while humans could manage to do something right.

Just before they started their real game, Bakura felt that they needed to make it more interesting. His patience was running thin, not with Hiei, but simply with not playing for real. Later he may have admitted, only to himself, that it was a stupid idea. But at the time he figured that he could always just release him after the game ended.

When Hiei lost the game a dark shroud encircled him, shocking the fire demon. He leapt to his feat and spun around. If there were an enemy near him he would have sensed it; he knew that. His surroundings shifted to leave him in pitch blackness. Yet, it wasn't that he couldn't see; it was that there was nothing to see. Looking down, he saw that his body was clearly visible, yet everything around him was a fog that stretched into nothingness.

((-))

Bakura was nearly shocked when he felt the darkness of the shadow realm cover him. It was the feeling he had felt all the previous times he had been sent to the shadow realm, but he didn't understand why. He had won the game, what was happening?

Arriving in the shadow realm, he looked around to see if he could find anything else that was visible. He spotted the other person the same time they spotted him.

((-))

Both Hiei and Bakura stared at the person in front of them with suspicious, annoyed, and slightly angry eyes.

"Who are you?" Hiei snapped.

Bakura raised an eyebrow, relaxing. After all, this was his element. Whoever this person was couldn't be more powerful than him, not here.

"I should be asking you that question."

"Hn…" Both their eyes widened slightly upon realization. "Bakura," Hiei guessed.

"Correct. I assume you're Hiei," he answered.

"Of course. What did you do?" the fire demon asked, cutting right to the chase.

"I'd like to ask you the same question; it only should have taken you," Bakura told him.

"Trying to trap me?" Hiei asked him. For some reason he felt comfortable here. It wasn't the demon world, but something about him reminded him of the world where he had grown up.

"I was planning on letting you out," Bakura grumbled. "I shouldn't have been taken along for the ride."

"Well, as I obviously know much more about you, though not the specifics, I'll give you a little information," Hiei informed him. "If I were to make a guess, the thing that probably mirrored your little trick back at you," he pulled off his white head-band as he spoke, "was this." The jagan eye was already open, but the it was not glowing, showing he hadn't activated it.

"Hm," Bakura took a curious 'step' through the blackness towards him. "A third eye…"

"Tell me what this place is and I'll tell you what this is," the fire demon smirked. He received a nearly identical one in return.

((-))

AN: Soooo, yeah, in the shadow realm counts as in person right? This was really not how intended them to first meet, but meh, it's what happens. The idea just sorta came to me and I liked it so... What'd you think?


	15. Chapter 15

Lot's of people reviewed last chapter, so a huge thanks to everyone who did. This story has made it to 200 reviews so let me take a minute to start yelling excitedly. ...

Okay, so, this is the first chapter of this story with nothing involving the chat room. I feel it may lack something due to this, but you guys can tell me what you think...

Chapter 15

"Yusuke!" a loud scream tore across the night sky as Botan nearly crashed into the Spirit Detective's bedroom window. She hovered in front of it while the startled teen opened it up.

"Are you crazy Botan! There could be other people awake you know!" he exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"Hiei's gone!" she shrieked at him.

"What!" Yusuke snapped, suddenly serious and a worry beginning to creep into him.

"His energy just suddenly vanished; he's not in the Human World anymore!"

"What are you talking about? I thought you guys up in Spirit World couldn't sense demon energy down here; that's why you can't find demons when they cause trouble," the Spirit Detective said, trying to understand.

"We can't sense where they are, but we always know if they're in the human world. Hiei's energy just vanished and he didn't appear in Spirit World, so we know he's not dead."

"But then, that must mean he's in demon world!" Yusuke yelped.

"Wrong again," Botan said, voice full of worry. "There has been no chance for demons to cross between worlds in the past couple of weeks."

"Then where is he!" Yusuke shouted at her. "If he's not in human, spirit, or demon world, then where the hell is he?"

((-))

Yugi was startled by the phone ringing in the middle of the night. Tired and only half-awake, he answered the phone in his room. Whatever had possessed someone to call at this time, they must need help, right? At least, that's what he reassured his tired and cranky mind.

"Hello?"

"Yugi?" came a frantic voice over the phone.

"Ryou? What's wrong?" Yugi asked, waking up at the sound of his friend.

"Bakura's gone," Ryou gasped. His breathing was eratic and it was obvious he was nearly hysterical.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, feeling his heart jolt at the fear in the other's voice.

"What's the matter?" Yami asked from the door, having sensed his light's worry.

"I…I…his, he just disappeared; his soul is gone! I was going to bed when it felt like a piece of my heart just fell apart. His body is missing and the only time I've ever felt this was when he got sent to the shadow realm."

"The shadow realm? But…but who could be powerful enough to send Bakura there other than Yami, or maybe Malik?"

"I don't know."

"Alright, calm down," Yugi said, using his most soothing voice. "I'm sure we can get to the bottom of this. Yami and I will come down and maybe we can just ring him back out of the shadow realm."

"Alright," Ryou agreed.

After hanging up, Yugi turned and explained to the highly confused Yami what was wrong. "I don't understand," Yugi added, "Ryou said his body was gone, but how is that possible?"

"If his soul was taken to the shadow realm, it's possible his body faded. After all, just because he has a physical form; it's not entirely his own. It's a version created for him from Ryou's. If his soul were to go to the shadow realm; it's most likely that his body either followed or is gone," Yami explained as he and Yugi ran out the door.

((-))

"The Shadow Realm?" Hiei sneered, looking around. "It reminds of demon world," he admitted."

"Alright, I explained what this place is. Now tell me about you," Bakura told him.

"This is the jagan eye," Hiei informed him. "I had it implanted in me several years ago. It increases my senses and allows me to find certain things that I'm looking for. I can also use it to call upon different darkness energies."

"What are you?" Bakura asked him.

"I would like to know the exact same thing."

"I'm a spirit from ancient Egypt."

"I'm a demon."

They'd eyed each other for a few minutes. Finally Bakura held his hands down to his chest and revealed the millennium ring. Raising an eyebrow, Hiei simply drew his sword.

"So how to we get out of here?" the fire demon finally asked him, deciding there was no use distrusting Bakura. After all, he had trusted him so far and there was no point in doing something only half way.

"I can't get us out of here," Bakura said in annoyance. "It was most likely your eye that mirrored the result of our game back at me. And I can't release myself from the shadow realm while I'm in it."

"Tch, how pathetic," Hiei mumbled, 'sitting down'. If you really could call it that. They were, after all, floating in an expanse of darkness.

The spirit of the ring growled and followed suit. "I'm sure the Pharaoh will come eventually; my light will likely freak out the second he feels that my soul is gone."

"So that's why you call him pharaoh," Hiei said in amusement.

"The Pharaoh's a bastard; he's going to think I owe him or something. What about your 'friends'? Doesn't this, Spirit World, have some way of detecting you?"

"They probably do," Hiei yawned, "But their incompetence is immeasurable."

Did your deck come with you?" Bakura asked him.

"My deck?" Hiei asked in confusion, before remembering. He was surprised to find that it had and was in one of the deep pockets of his cloak "I want to know more about this place," he informed the spirit, and began shuffling his deck.

"Your turn first," Bakura replied. They began giving each other specific details of their respective 'worlds' as they started playing duel monsters in the shadow realm. Both were completely heedless of the horrors surrounding them. Horrors which would have had any human mindless with terror, they ignored entirely

((-))

AN: So, yeah. I will get into more detail with the specifics of both fandoms, but I felt that with this being such an early meeting, I should keep it simple. Besides, both Hiei and Bakura like to keep some things simple and this is pretty much one of them. Plus, It's hard to write for just the two of them alone, so I'm being sorta lazy right now...


	16. Chapter 16

Another chapter! Not an incredible lot happens in this one, I'm afraid to say. It pretty much just sets the stage for the next one. Well, at least I updated, right? right? right?! Yes, I know, I'm gonna die for taking so long.

Chapter 16

Yami looked curiously down at the ring hanging from Ryou's neck, a thoughtful look on his face. Yugi and Ryou waited for him to say something, be it good or bad.

"Well, I think I can just go into the shadow realm and release him," Yami said a last, looking at the two of them.

"Wait, if you went in there wouldn't you get trapped in there too?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"No, that's only if I get sent there by someone else from losing a game. I dislike the shadow realm immensely, so I never go there, but I am capable of it." The Pharaoh was silent for a while. "You're sure you really want him back?" he checked, turning his gaze towards Ryou, almost pleading with the white-haired boy to say no.

Grinning slightly, the Ryou nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Alright." With a long-suffering sigh, Yami summoned the powers of the shadow realm. Yugi and Ryou disappeared from in front of him to be replaced by dark shadows and fog. When the shadows thickened his eyes fell upon one of the strangest sights he thought he'd ever see.

Sitting cross-legged, Bakura was playing duel monsters the way a normal person would. His opponent was someone Yami had never seen before, though something about this person told the Pharaoh that he didn't exactly belong in the shadow realm like he and Bakura did.

((-))

Hiei glared angrily down at the cards he was playing with, eyes flashing. While he hadn't expected to beat Bakura at a game he'd only just learned, losing was never something the fire demon had liked, especially not twenty games in a row. When the white-haired spirit cackled happily at his latest victory, Hiei directed his annoyance towards Bakura.

The spirit yelped in surprise when the heat suddenly rose and the tip of his hair caught fire. Realizing what had happened, Bakura laughed and put it out. "That's not going to work here when I practically control reality."

"Hn, so you've mentioned. Though, apparently, that control is not as good as you'd like to believe since you're here as well. Or should I say, since you're STILL here," the demon smirked viciously.

"It's not my fault the Pharaoh hasn't figured how to get us out yet," Bakura grumbled.

"Oh, he's figured it out all right. He's just wondering if it's worth letting you out of here," remarked a cool voice behind them.

Bakura glanced over his shoulder to see Yami standing there, arms crossed.

"Hiya Pharaoh, long time, no see," the white-haired spirit greeted with a smirk.

"Hn. Who are you?" Yami asked Hiei curiously, sitting down beside their game.

"Hiei," said demon answered, looking the newcomer up and down.

"From the chat room?" Yami's eyes widened. "Bakura brought you here?!" he asked angrily, turning his gaze towards the Tomb Robber.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," Bakura remarked loftily. "Neither of us answers to you Pharaoh."

"As your only way out, you had better answer my questions," Yami remarked in his 'Pharaoh Voice'.

"Fine, fine. We were dueling online and he lost. I had started a shadow game so he was brought here. His own little powers mirrored it back on me."

Hiei had snorted at the word little being used to describe the jagan. "This fool doesn't know how to get us out," Hiei informed Yami.

This gave the spirit of the puzzle a good laugh, while Bakura glared at the two of them. "It's hardly my fault you can't keep your own powers in line."

This made the fire demon's gaze narrow. "I can control my powers more than anyone else who've ever had them has been able to. Need I remind you that, were we any place else, I could burn you to a crisp."

"I'm already dead; it would hardly be inconveniencing," Bakura waved the threat away.

Yami sighed and shook his head. "Were it not for Ryou's asking me to, I would leave you here, Tomb Robber. As it is, I am obliged to release you against my better judgment."

"Hn, are you done being self-righteous?" Hiei asked wondered, picking up one of his cards and looking at it curiously. "Yusuke likely knows that I'm no longer in the human world and probably already has Kurama and the fool about ready to charge into wherever they think I am to find me."

"Awe, didn't know you cared," Bakura sneered.

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "I'd very much not prefer not to have to deal with Yusuke and Kuwabara's wining about it, if it's all the same."

"Well, let's get going then," Yami said, standing up. He gave one last longing look at Bakura then at the dark emptiness of the shadow realm, before releasing them all.

((-))

Hiei woke up immediately and found himself to be right where he was when he'd been brought to the shadow realm. That's right, he was in his secret spot where his computer also is (you thought the location was going to be revealed, didn't you? Well ha!).

Sighing, he left said secret spot to go find the rest of his team and tell them that he still existed. This resulted in, as he'd expected, a lot of whining from Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kurama, as could be expected, was the first one to ask how he had disappeared in the first place. After explaining about Bakura and Yami and their powers, there was little room left for argument when Yusuke decided they needed to meet the people from this chat room as soon as possible.

First though, they needed to talk to Koenma, at Kurama's suggestion. None of them looked forward to this, but even Yusuke admitted it might be a good idea not to risk getting captured by these guys if they turned out to be evil.


	17. Chapter 17

This can't be an update, can it? I think it just might be! Thanks to the people who keep reviewing even though I'm really aweful and down update. This chapter focuses more on the Yu Yu Hakusho gang and for that, I'm sorry. It worked better for me to write it this way. Not to mention, there's so many more Yu-Gi-Oh characters that now that they're in Domino, it'll be hard to keep it from being completely over-balanced. Also sorry, Jin and Touya aren't in this chapter. They'll be appearing later on when I can fit it in better.

Chapter 17

"WHAT?!" Koenma screamed, slamming his hand on the desk and looking angry enough to explode. Had they not been annoyed with his behavior, Yusuke and Kuwabara probably would have taken bets to see how long it took the small ruler to explode.

"I don't see what the problem is!" Yusuke shouted back. "Even with their powers, we could still kill them before they got the chance to use them! Not to mention, they're not even evil!"

"You don't know that for sure!" Koenma hopped up onto the desk as he said this, bringing him to eye-level with the Spirit Detective. "For all you know, this could be a trap set up by someone out to get you four! If you weren't aware of their presence, they could easily trap you in this Shadow Realm for all eternity!"

"That's not how it works!" Yusuke exclaimed. In all honesty, all he knew about the powers of their online friends was what Hiei knew which was still not a lot. He would go on whatever he had, though. "From what Hiei learned they have to win a game with us first. Not to mention, they're not out to get us!"

"Yusuke!" the Prince of the Spirit world shouted in frustration. "You can't know that for sure!"

Growling in fury, the Spirit Detective looked like he might just take a swing at Koenma. Smiling in amusement, Kurama stepped up before Yusuke decided it would be worth it to deck his boss in the face.

"Koenma, I do not think we have anything to fear from these humans. Special powers or not, they have no reason to come after us, nor have they shown any desire to. It is our idea to meet with them, not theirs. We already have proof that their powers do not mix well with ours, so we are not in any great risk. They also had the chance to keep Hiei in there, but instead let him go," Kurama explained calmly, listing out the reasons why they should be allowed to visit their friends from Domino.

"They're not organized enough to attack us anyways, Koenma," Kuwabara added. "They fight with each other just as much as we do."

"The fool makes a good point," Hiei remarked. Throughout the conversation he had been unusually quiet. Now, he stepped forward. "Quite frankly Koenma, we're going to go meet with them whether you say we can or not. You've sent the Detective on missions more dangerous than this without a second thought. Are you hesitating because you're worried or because you're embarrassed you didn't know of the existence of the Shadow Realm?"

At this, both Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed. It was surprising how sometimes Hiei could put voice to what everyone was thinking without even caring if they agreed with him.

"We knew about the existence of the Shadow Realm," Koenma grumbled.

"Wait, then how come you didn't know where Hiei was?" Yusuke asked in confusion. The small ruler mumbled something. "What was that?"

"I didn't believe it was real, okay!" Koenma shouted. This response only incited more laughter among the two humans present. "Alright, fine! Go! But if they trap you in the Shadow Realm and you have no way out, don't expect me to find you a way!"

"Not exactly the kind of agreement we were looking for, but it'll do," Kurama remarked with a smile. The four left to go contact their friends from Domino.

((-))

MasteroftheDragon has signed on

BloodGutsandSteaks: So, you made it back alright?

MasteroftheDragon: Obviously. Was there any problem with your body?

BloodGutsandSteaks: Nope, I got a new one when the bastard brought me back.

Pharaoh: Just how much did you tell him, Bakura?

BloodGutsandSteaks: It took you forever to come get us out, what did you expect?

DarkMagician: Does it really matter how much Bakura told him, Yami? He was brought to the Shadow Realm, after all.

SpiritFighter has signed on

TheSpiritFox has signed on

MasteroftheDragon: took you long enough

SpiritFighter: I'm sorry we can't all move at the speed of light! You know my house is farther away.

TheSpiritFox: Yusuke, we weren't coming from an actual location, it's all the same distance…

DarkMagician: I would be really confused right now if I didn't know who you guys were now o.o;

TheSpiritFox: Sorry. Actually, we were wondering if you guys would be interested in meeting in person now that we know each other's secrets.

BloodGutsandSteaks: We've already met in person (smirk)

Pharaoh: Right, because we're going to trust your first impression.

DarkMagician: OMG! That'd be so awesome! We totally should! You guys can come here and stay with us!

Pharaoh: We don't have that much room in our house Yugi O.o

BloodGutsandSteaks: Ryou's with me. He says someone can stay with us.

SpiritFighter: Thanks guys, this'll be great!

DarkMagician: I wonder if Kaiba would let anyone stay with him…

Pharaoh: That bastard wouldn't let anyone stay with him.

TheSpiritFox: He might let me. I don't think he minded me so much…

DarkMagician: Oh yeah! I forgot about that. We'll ask him for you. If all else fails, I'll get Mokuba to convince him to do it.

BloodGutsandSteaks: (snicker)

MasteroftheDragon: lol

SpiritFighter: …did Hiei just say lol?

TheSpiritFox: I think he did O.O

SpiritFighter: (faints)

((-))

Plans were made for Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei to spend some time in Domino. Yusuke and Kuwabara would be staying with Yugi and Yami, Kurama would be staying with the Kaibas, and Hiei would be staying with Ryou and Bakura. The group of four made their plans to travel to Domino by bus.

The journey itself was easy enough and the four arrived in Domino with no problems. It was one of the first times they'd ever managed to go anywhere without problems, so the group was suitably shocked. Instead of worrying about it though, they exited the bus, each carrying a travel bag with their possessions. The only thing more odd looking than the four of them, was the massive group of teenagers waiting for them when they got off the bus.

"Wow," Yusuke murmured. "And I thought Hiei's hair defied gravity."

"Man, and I call Hiei short," Kuwabara muttered.

"Shut up," the demon growled, stalking forward. He met Bakura's eyes directly. "If you ever send me to the Shadow Realm again, I'm going to turn you into a spec on the sidewalk."

Apparently, this was all that was needed to remind each group who they were talking to and the Domino students burst into wild laughter.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm glad so many of you are still interested in this story. I actually meant to get this chapter out over a week ago, but there were some issues. Anyways, it's here now, so I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 18

Despite having seemingly broken the ice right away, it was still hard for the two groups to talk to each other in person. This wasn't helped by the fact that they were already fighting amongst themselves. If they'd thought their internet arguments had been bad, nothing could have prepared them for Kaiba meeting Kuwabara face-to-face. Yusuke had been forced to drag his best friend back while Joey cheered from the sidelines. For his part, Kaiba added a taunt in whenever appropriate. Mokuba's silent rebuke of his brother's attitude resulted in a cease in Kaiba's taunts, but by then it was already too late.

"Perhaps it might be best if we split into groups," Kurama suggested. He, Yugi, Yami, and Ryou were standing off to the side trying to determine how best to handle the situation.

"Awe, I really wanted to get to spend time with all of you guys too," Yugi said sadly. "But I think you're right…"

"Bakura's instigating them," Ryou informed the group worriedly as he watched the bickering group.

"That's what Bakura does," Yami remarked, shooting the Tomb Robber an annoyed glance before directing his attention back to Kurama. "You still have to drop your stuff off, correct?"

Kurama nodded. "Maybe if we split into three groups based on who's staying with who. We can meet up later once everyone's cooled down."

"Alright, that should work okay," Yugi agreed.

"And if all else fails, I can always send Bakura to the Shadow Realm," Yami informed them eagerly.

"Bakura didn't start the fight," Ryou muttered, wondering if there was any point in defending his yami to Yami of all people.

"He would have if they hadn't."

"I'm gonna pound your face into the ground, you jerk!" Kuwabara shouted at Kaiba, struggling against Yusuke's grip.

"You can't fight normal humans, moron!" the Spirit Detective shouted. "Even you don't like him, doesn't mean you can hit him!"

"Oh, you're lecturing me on not hitting people, Urameshi?! You're such a hypocrite!"

"That idiot's not really that strong, right?" Bakura asked Hiei as they watched, Hiei with a smirk and Bakura with the maniacal grin he wore whenever there was bound to be bloodshed.

"Sadly, he is. He may not be very intelligent, but he's strong enough to beat your friend Kaiba there. Your magic may protect you against us, but he has none," the fire demon said.

"Kaiba wouldn't be happy to hear that," Bakura realized with a delighted grin. "We should definitely tell him later. Now, would you four have any of this amazing strength without that spirit energy you mentioned?"

Hiei shot Bakura a measured glance. "No, not quite. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara fought a lot in school before their energy awakened, but they were merely high school thugs. Neither Kurama nor myself would be much without it either, as far as I know. However, it's difficult to really know for sure. Even once we've used a lot of energy, there is usually something left."

"I see." The tomb robber was quiet for just a moment. "So, I suppose the reason Kuwabara resorts to his fists so much is because they're the only thing he's got. Since his head is so empty," he said loudly.

Kuwabara froze and shot the white-haired spirit a dark look. Before he could do anything more, though, he was interrupted as Kurama stepped in front of him. "Kuwabara, please calm down. These are our friends. They're only trying to get a reaction out of you," he said, shooting Hiei and Kurama a warning look that caused both to scoff and look away.

"Alright, guys," Yugi got everyone's attention. "We're going to split up into groups so that these four can drop their stuff off where they're staying. After that, we'll probably go get something to eat and head over to Kaiba's game arcade/arena thing."

"You still don't know what it's called?" Kaiba asked, looking both annoyed and disbelieving.

"No one does, moneybags," Joey informed him with a grin.

"Just because you're incapable of remembering a simple name-"

"Guys!" Yugi shouted, interrupting them. "Focus! Let's just get into groups and go. If you really feel the need to argue, wait until tonight and do it online." After several more short fights, disagreements, and a lot of complaining, the groups were decided and sent off. Yugi, Yami, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Joey would go to the game shop, Bakura, Ryou, and Hiei would go to Ryou's house, and Kaiba, Mokuba, and Kurama would go to Kaiba's mansion. After that, they agreed to meet up and eat before going to Kaiba's game arcade.

((-))

"Can you believe that jerk?!" Kuwabara shouted.

"At least you don't have to live in the same city as him!" Joey shouted back. "Moneybags is like that all the time!"

"He's almost worse than Hiei with that attitude!"

"Please! No one's worse that Kaiba!"

"You don't know Hiei like we do! He's so smug and he's such a shrimp!"

"Oh my god! Will you two shut up!" Yusuke finally exclaimed, from where he was walking with Yugi and Yami, both of whom had their ears covered and near-identical looks of pain on their face.

At this, Joey and Kuwabara's ranting devolved into muttered whispering about their hated enemies/rivals/annoyances.

"Remind me never to let him near someone who agrees with him again," Yusuke groaned.

Yugi laughed and nodded. "I always pegged you for being the quick-tempered one. Kaiba doesn't bother you?"

"I'm not saying I like the guys attitude or anything, but no. After all this time dealing with Hiei, it's basically the same. I mean, yeah, there are times I want nothing more than to pound Hiei's face into the dirt, but it's usually only if I'm in a really bad mood to begin with. I get more pissed at the guys who attack me or my friends…or my city…or other innocent people…or manipulate people selfishly…" as he continued, Yusuke's voice changed into an angered growl and it took some effort for him to brush of the anger that rose up at certain memories. "Sorry, I don't know if you guys know what I mean…"

"Trust me, we do," Yami informed him. "Our fights might not be as…destructive as yours, but we seem to have to deal with the same things. Tell me, which do you hate more, destruction for a selfish purpose or as a result of insanity?" he asked jokingly, hoping to lighten the conversation a bit.

"Definitely for selfish purposes, though it seems like there's always at least a little insanity mixed in there," Yusuke answered. "So, what's the deal with Bakura, huh? You sound like you actually have a reason to dislike him, though the only reason you've ever given us is that he's crazy. Now that your secrets out, I want to know. And there has got to be something up with Marik and Malik."

Yami and Yugi shot each other looks before nodding. "Well, you know Bakura's an ancient Egyptian spirit like Yami, right?" Yusuke nodded. "They knew each other back then. See, Bakura was a Tomb Robber…" By the time Yugi and Yami finished telling Yusuke Bakura's story, they'd arrived at the game shop. "And Marik and Malik are a story in and of themselves. Maybe later on tonight we'll have time for that."

Yusuke nodded, eyes glued to the game shop in front of them. It seemed like such a small thing to see their house, but he was kind of interested. They entered the game shop, heading upstairs to where Yugi and Yami lived. "It's a nice place," Yusuke remarked. In all honesty, it felt like home in a way his own never had.

"Thanks." Yugi led Yusuke and Kuwabara to the room they would share to drop off their stuff, while Yami and Joey waited in the living room.

"So, where's this PS2 I've heard so much about? Do you still have it?" Yusuke asked when they returned. At his comment, Yami looked away innocently, though he looked both annoyed and embarrassed.

"Over here," Yugi said, pointing to a blob of plastic that looked like it had been melted then hardened.

"Whoa!" Kuwabara exclaimed in shock. "Wait! I thought you said it blew up!"

"After Yami blew it up, the remaining chunk of the thing continued to burn for a couple hours," Joey answered. He had actually stopped by that day for the sole purpose of seeing the burning PS2.

"Let's just go!" Yami snapped, storming out of the room while the others followed, snickering, behind him.


End file.
